Harry Potter and All There Is Left To Do Is Love
by Make A Wish Upon A Muggle
Summary: Warning Spoliers from Book 6. HarryGinny, right where Book Six leaves off. MY version of what I think should happen. Rated for somewhat sexual scenes. CHAPTER 11 IS UP! Sorry it took so long!
1. Chapter One: The Escape!

**Harry Potter and All There Is Left To Do Is Love**

by: Beth, wishonamuggle _at_ yahoo _dot_ com

* * *

Chapter One: _The Escape_!

BEWARE: I finishedBook Sixin15 hours and, although I was really happy that two out of 3 of my favorite couples happened, I felt like it ended abruptly. So I am writing a post book 6 story of my own so that I can feel a little more fulfilled...although I am sure it will not be as good as hers because I do not have the backstory like she does but... ah well. Oh to reading!

* * *

School should have ended a few days ago but really it ended two weeks ago. Harry lay on his bed, his trunk still packed because he wasn't sure when he was going to leave Number 4 Privet Drive. Last summer Dumbledore said that he would be of-age when he turned 17... Dumbledore.

Even thinking of little things that reminded him of Dumbledore made his insides burn with hatred. Why did Dumbledore have to trust Snape? Didn't he know what Snape was doing? Saving Harry's life first year to make a clear path to Voldermort? Trying to kick him out of school numerous times. Lieing to the Minister of Magic saying he caught Sirius red-handed and saying that Sirius was guilty when he was obviously not! Taking hundreds of points from Gryffindor! He probably gave that cow of a toad, Umbridge, REAL Veritaserum so that Harry could get in trouble and spill the beans about everything and get everyone arested or something. He opened Harry's mind up in those so-called "_Occlumency_" lessons so that Voldermort could show him where to go, thus KILLING SIRIUS! He warned the Order about what Harry saw just to tease Sirius about staying home! Then he went and died! It's Snape's fault that Sirius died! ...and...and... Snape used _Avada Kedavra_ on Dumbledore.

SNAPE KILLED DUMBLEDORE!

The mirror that was a good 6 feet away on Harry's closet door suddenly shattered. Harry looked over at it to see his reflection. He would be 17 at the end of this month. The broken pieces made some parts look larger and cut parts in weird angels but the thing that was the most visible was the scar on his forehead, looking bright red than it's usual pale pink.

Harry reached up and ran a finger on it. He was so angry with Snape that for a while he felt he was never going to be happy again. Not even if he saw Hermione or Ron or Ron's sister Ginny.

But then he thought of Ginny and he couldn't help but smile. His broken reflection made him look like a crazy man so he laid back down on his back and smiled. It happened like this a lot the past two weeks. Part of him was angry that he broke it off with her but the other part of him was saying that he was doing the right thing with himself being Target Number One for Voldermort.

He shut his eyes replaying every moment he spent with Ginny last year, even the ones when she pulled a maggot out of his hair and when he kissed her for the first time in front of the WHOLE Gryffindor house. His heart swelled and he sighed loudly. He heard cars out side his window and some loud kids. There was a party going on tonight and Dudley was going to be picked up by some of his neighborhood friends.

There was a knock at Harry's bedroom door and Aunt Petunia's voice came from the other side, "Go down to the kitchen and make sure the cookies don't burn while I clean the bathroom."

Harry crawled out of bed, his hair was finally dry from his shower earlier that morning and he pulled on a t-shirt and jeans and headed down to the kitchen. The doorbell rang just as he was putting on a pair of pink bunny oven mitts.

Uncle Vernon answered the door where stood a young lady, around the age of 15 or 16. She was wearing a cute little flower dress with a sash around the waist. Her red hair was curly and longer than her shoulders. Parts were pulled back out of her eyes while others draped her back.

"Dudley!" Uncle Vernon called, "A Pretty young lady is here to pick you up!"

Harry rolled his eyes, he couldn't see the girl but what would a "pretty young lady" want to do with his hippo of a cousin?

"Dudley?" Said a familiar voice from the front door. "I'm not here to see a Dudley! I'm here for Harry."

Harry dropped the pan of cookies on the oven with a loud crash and burst through the swinging door. Dudley and Aunt Petunia were on the stairs staring at this normal-looking girl. Then at Harry. Uncle Vernon held the door open...

And in the door way was none other than the girl haunting his dreams: Ginny Weasley.

"Ginny?" Harry's face turned from surprise to a wide smile.

"HARRY!" Ginny giggled and ran past Uncle Vernon to wrap her arms around his neck.

Harry embraced her too and, before he could stop himself, kissed her. Of course he broke it off with her about two weeks ago but he couldn't help himself, she looked to pretty and his whole body felt warm. To his happy relief she was kissing him back.

When they let go a few seconds later, Harry realized he had picked her up. He laughed and set her down, "What are you doing here?" He asked, still a huge smile on his face. The Dursleys were slightly glaring. It looked like they couldn't decide if she was a muggle or not. She looked normal, dressed normal, but she was hugging and kissing Harry, who was NOT normal.

"Picking up Dudley," she joked. "Harry don't you remember? The Wedding!"

Harry clapped one hand to his forehead, the other one was half-way around Ginny's waist still. "That's right! Are we leaving now?" The Dursley started to pay more attention at this point.

"Yes. And you are spending your birthday with us." She grinned and added, "Lets go upstairs and pack your things. The twins are outside waiting for us."

Harry was about to tell her that he was already packed but he decided to look out the open door which Uncle Vernon was still holding, his mustache twitching, he too looked out the door where a bright red convertible was sitting outside the gate with two waving red haired men were in the front seat.

"Hey-ya Harry! Get your things!" Fred asked from the front seat, smiling with a pair of aviator glasses on.

"Business is booming?" Harry called back. Both boys nodded and laughed.

When Harry turned around to look at Ginny she wasn't there, she had squeezed herself past Petunia and Dudley looking at Harry. He ran up the stairs two at a time, when he made it past Aunt Petunia he trust the bunny oven gloves to her and said, "The cookies are done."

He made his way to his small bedroom and opened the door to let her in. He closed the door behind him and said, "I haven't even unpacked yet."

She turned around and smiled at him, "Why haven't you written me?" She took a seat on Harry's bed and crossed her legs. "You've written to that prat of a brother of mine!" She let a giggle escape her mouth. She wasn't mad.

"He has let me read them. It kind of sounds like a Will." She motioned for him to come sit by her, which he did. "I wanted to thank you for leaving me your Firebolt."

Harry laughed. "No problem. I'm sorry I didn't write." Ginny waved her head like it didn't matter. "I'm just...scared, you know?"

Ginny put her hand on his, her soft little hands, which he never wanted to let go at the end of last term. She looked into his eyes and said, "Have you ever seen a naked girl?"

Her question caught him of guard. "Er...um...I, er..."

"I didn't think so." She looked down at her dress. She stood up and locked Harry's door. "I've never done this before, just think of it as a gift for you," she laughed, "a little pick-me-up!"

Ginny laughed and again as she put her hands behind her back and Harry heard an unzipping sound. He turned his head away and she said, "Don't look away, you are going to hurt my feelings." Harry gave a nervous laugh and she dropped her dress to the ground at her feet.

Harry looked her up and down, she seemed to have a pleased look on her face. She walked slowly over her dress and towards him, "Want me to go on?"

Harry opened his mouth but he couldn't find the words he mumbled a little before he nodded. Ginny smiled and pulled of her white bra and knickers. Harry felt a tightness in his pants as she slowly walked over to him, she pushed him back on his bed and laid down next to him, pulling his blankets over them. "We only have a couple of minutes," she told him.

Harry wrapped his arms around her tighter to feel her soft skin and the curves of her body. His hands roamed over the next minute before she rolled over so he could get a better view. She smiled and closed her eyes so not to intimidate him.

After another two minutes of guiding his hands to all the right places she got out of his bed. "Wha-?" Harry wasn't sure how he felt after all of this, part of him felt fantastic the other part was making his pants uncomfortable.

"We need to go, I said we only had a couple of minutes. Ginny pulled on her undies and pulled on the dress. "Can you zip me up?" Harry got up, pants still tight so while her back was turned he adjusted himself quickly.

"Thanks" She said and turned around, "Lets get your stuff." Hedwig was asleep in her cage and Ginny went over and shut the cage door and picked it up. Harry grabbed his dirty laundry and stuffed it into his trunk before picking it up. Ginny opened the door and led the way out of his room and down the stairs and almost out the door before she looked over at the Dursleys who were all in the living room talking in low voices.

"Toodles!" Ginny called to the Dursleys before running outside to put Hedwig in the front seat between Fred and George.

"Bye." Harry said simply to them. He walked out after and to the car. He could hear all the Dursleys running out after him. "What?" he asked after putting his trunk in the trunk of the car and shutting it.

"You're leaving us for good, boy?" Uncle Vernon asked.

"Well, it does look that way, doesn't it?" Harry said to him. The twins exchanged big grins.

"You are not to be coming back then?" Uncle Vernon snapped. "Ever!"

"Understood." Harry said walking over to the convertable, opening the door for Ginny so she could slide in.

"Wait!" Aunt Petunia said walking over to him.

Harry looked up at her with wide eyes, surely she wasn't going to try and stop him.

"Take these," she handed him a small blanket she was holding and a letter. "That tall, white-haired man...um, Dumbledore, left this on our doorstep when he left you 16 years ago. It has your birth certificate and a the letter telling us to care for you."

"Thank you," Harry said sincerely looking at her. They shared a small moment where Harry almost felt like hugging her but instead she tried to fix his hair. "It never lays flat," he didn't need to tell her but he let her know again.

"Good-bye," she said, but Harry could tell she meant "Good Luck."

"Bye." Harry smiled and slipped in next to Ginny who waved to them and the Twins drove off.

After twenty minutes of laughter, Fred turned around in his seat and looked at Harry. "How was it?" Fred and his twin shared a grin.

"Oh nothing." Harry said, thinking they meant his summer so far.

"Hear that, Gin?" George called to her, "He called your boobs nothing!"

"What?" Harry looked at Ginny was smiling ear to ear. "They knew?"

"They came up with it!" Ginny told him.

Harry leaned back in his seat, his face bright red.

"We were only joking with her, of course, but she took us seriously." Fred was smiling at Ginny, "You can never joke with her about anything!" Ginny nodded with a fake serious look on her face.

Harry started laughing and he felt like he couldn't stop. For just a little while he was going to be free from all thoughts while the two funniest people he knew drove and the prettiest girl he knew was in the back seat with him. "Where are we going?"

"The Burrow. Phlegm made me re-plant the WHOLE garden to be full of white lilies and to take weeds out of the rose bushes." Ginny rolled her eyes, "I even had to dye all of the rest of the flowers white!" Ginny adopted a fake French voice, "I want all of eez flowers white. I want a white weeding!"

The twins laughed but Ginny groaned. She was so pretty went she was upset with some one other that Harry.

"What are you two doing to help out?" Harry asked them.

The twins grinned at each other. Fred turned back to Harry, pulled down his aviator sunglasses and said to him, "We're planning the bachelor party." Fred winked at him. "You know, strippers and all." Harry shifted uncomfortably in his seat, Fred laughed and said, "We could set up a room for just you and Ginny can strip." George laughed loudly at this. "Us Weasleys would rather not see it!"

Ginny was laughing beside Harry but he said nothing. "We are so glad you're coming because there wasn't a Weasley left who wanted to do it," George told Harry seriously.

"Do what?"

"Well, none of us was get in a monkey suit!" Fred yelled over traffic.

"What am I doing?" Harry asked Ginny.

Ginny didn't look him in the eyes, she was starring at the back of Fred's head instead. "Phlegm added Hermione and a friend from school to be the other bridesmaids. Her little sister is going to be the Flower girl. Well anyway, Charlie is going to escort Phlegm's friend, and Ron is going to walk with Hermione and...if you say yes, that is...you're going to walk me."

Harry thought for a moment. "Ron and Hermione? They hint to me but they haven't said if their--"

"Dating?" George laughed.

"Yeah, they are," Fred said, also laughing. "Mum and Dad know. They don't know about you two, though. Of course you broke it off with Ginny before we even knew about it!"

Harry shifted around in his seat, "It's not like I wanted to, but--"

"Yeah, yeah," Fred mumbled, "We know...He-Who-Must-Ruin-All-Of-Our-Lives!" They all burst out laughing at that moment and spent the rest of journey to the Burrow singing (Fred and George off-key) to songs that Harry didn't know but would sing the chorus parts, missing a few words.

As it got darker Harry rested his head on the back seat, smiling while the twins still sang more off key. Ginny moved closer to him and put her head on his shoulder, Harry glanced at her and put his arm around her. His heart jumping around when she curled up and placed her hand on his chest.

After a while Harry found himself and Ginny falling asleep.

The sky was completely dark when Ginny woke Harry up. His head was in her lap and she was running her fingers through his hair. "We're home." She told him. He sat up and looked around. The car was parked outside the Burrow and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were running out, Ron and Hermione were helping the Twins get Harry's stuff out. Hedwig was flying around above them.

"Harry, dear!" Mrs. Weasley was calling out, opening the door and pulling him out of the car with a big hug. "Oh sweet heart, we're sorry we had to send the twins to pick you up. All of us have been busy with the wedding."

"It's ok, I had a lot of fun!" Harry winked at the Twins. Fred turned and nudged Ginny.

Mr. Weasley shook Harry's hand and patted his arm. "Good Man, Harry."

"Harry!" Hermione ran over and hugged him. "You look well."

"You too." Harry smiled and turned to hit Ron on the shoulder. "I'm glad you didn't come pick me up!"

Ron smiled sheepishly. "I was...busy," he glanced over at Hermione and then grinned widely at Harry and shrugged. Harry laughed.

"Aw! 'Arry! I am so 'appy that you are 'ere!" Fleur came running from the house with Gabrielle at her heels, the young girl smiled at Harry and blushed. It reminded Harry of Ginny and he took a step next to her.

Fleur kissed him on both cheeks, her hair hitting him in the face. "I am so glad you will be walking Geenny. Eet makes me very 'appy zat you weell bee een our weedding!"

Harry grinned and put an arm around Ginny, "My pleasure."

"Come on Harry, I still have some dinner left if you are hungry. Fred, George, Ginny?" Mrs. Weasley ushered them into the house which was very clean, cleaner than Harry had ever seen it.

"The Burrow looks wonderful, Mrs. Weasley," Harry said, walking into the spotless kitchen.

"Thank you," Ginny said. "I was the one who cleaned it."

"Oh, Ginny! Fleur helped!" Mrs. Weasley motioned them to the table which Harry sat down next to Ginny.

"Yeah," Ginny whispered, "Stopping me every 20 seconds asking me how to pronounce 'Toaster' or 'Scrub Brush'. Psh, help." Ginny pulled a plate of roast beef towards her and passed it to Harry.

After Harry's second helping, Fleur walked in the room speaking fast French with a tall girl with brown hair. She wasn't bad looking, but nothing worthwhile. She sat down at the table across from Ginny and Fleur took the seat next to her, "Geenny." She pointed to Ginny, introducing her, then looked at Harry. "'Arry Potter."

The brunette looked at Harry's forehead and muttered, "'Arry Potter," in an awed voice then began talking in rabid French again.

Harry glanced back at Ginny who shrugged. "Well, I'm going to go get ready for bed." Harry looked up at her, "Are you done? I'll show you were you are going to sleep."

Harry nodded and took his plates to the sink before following Ginny out. "Fleur and her sister talk about nothing but the wedding and you. I think her sister has a crush on the boy who saved her life."

Harry laughed, "Then you might have some competition is she starts acting normal around me."

Ginny laughed and took him to Ron's room. "Ginny, you could have just told me I'm staying with Ron."

"All right, then you just go in then." Ginny leaned against the wall, not looking at the door as Harry walked in.

"Oh my God!" Harry yelled.

Ron looked up, "Holy Shit!"

"Ron!" Hermione said, clad only in her blue jeans and a bra, trying to cover up herself with Ron's shirt and trying to hit him at the same time. "Sorry Harry!" Harry shut the door and looked at Ginny.

"Was she at least wearing a bra?" Ginny giggled, "I thanked my stars that she was wearing one when I first walked in on them."

"You didn't warn me."

"You didn't seem to want my help," Ginny said with a smile on her face.

The door burst open and Ron and Hermione, both completely dressed, had the guts to show their faces. "Hi Harry." Ron said, his voice a little high.

"Ron." Harry said pushing past him to get inside. "I am glad that you decided to go for your own bed."

Ginny laughed loudly and entered the room after Harry and sat on his cot.

"Whose are those for?" Harry pointed to the two sleeping bags.

"The Twins. Bill and Charlie are in the twin's old room. Fleur, her friend and little sister are in Percy's room. Hermione is in my room, although I am sure she would rather be in here." Ginny winked at Hermione who just sat on the bed with Ron.

Hermione, blushing uncontrollably said, "How was the trip, Harry?"

"Nice try, Hermione," Harry laughed, "When were you two planning on telling me that you have, er, gone to the next level?"

"Next couple of levels," Ginny joked.

Ron's ears turned bright red, "This weekend."

"Ah, right." Harry smiled. "I knew this would happen. Surprised me that it took this long."

Ron grinned widely, "Thanks, Mate."

"Well," Hermione said, cheeks still pink, "I am really tired, I think I need to go to bed."

Ron jumped up, "I'll walk you!" Then he and Hermione left the room.

"Walk her?" Ginny rolled her eyes, "It's my room. It's not like she has never been there before...Great, I'll have to knock before I enter my own room."

Harry laughed.

"I'll see you in the morning Harry. Today was fun!" Then she leaned over and kissed him lightly on the lips.

"Good-night," Harry called as she left the room.

Harry laid down and closed his eyes, remembering when Ginny entered his room at Number 4. The tightness in his pants started again and he pulled his pillow over his lap before any of the Weasley entered.

* * *

**A/N:** Hello, My name is Beth and I don't wish upon a star, those stars could have gone out a thousand years ago, but when you wish upon a Muggle. You know they are there!

Please review!


	2. Chapter Two: The Weedding

**Harry Potter and All There Is Left To Do Is Love**

by: wishonamuggle _at_ yahoo _dot_ com

* * *

Chapter Two: _The Weedding_

* * *

Harry and Ron hid in the woods-y area behind the Burrow the next couple of days while Hermione and Ginny helped out at the Wedding. It gave the boys time to talk--like boys, something they rarely did because one fancied their best friend and the other fancied the other's sister. 

"Strippers, eh?" Ron said after Harry had asked about what the Twins were doing for Bill's bachelor party. "Do you reckon that Hermione would be terribly mad if I watched?"

"Yes." Said Harry truthfully.

"You're lucky, you know." Ron told him, "Ditching Ginny just before this wedding so you can go to the strip show." Ron apparently didn't know about Ginny's little strip for him at Number 4.

"Ron, don't say that."

"Oh yeah, that's right," Ron, who had a very annoyed voice, "Ginny said you didn't want to ditch her. You were just being noble." Ron took a deep breath and began speaking very fast, "It is just that she is perfect for you!"

"How do you say that?" Harry asked, not that he disagreed with him.

"You have a history with You-Know-Who. Ginny has a history with You-Know-Who."

"True." Harry said, "Of course I have had more close encounters."

Ron ignored him and went on, "Both of you are really super at Quidditch!" Harry smiled. "And I hate to admit it but, she does seem like the perfect person to have in battle. She is really quick on her feet and she doesn't need to be told twice what to do. She is really loyal to people, especially you."

Harry looked sideways at him.

"You know who called on her after we left Hogwarts?" Ron asked, "Michael Corner. Said he was sorry and that he really missed her. Said that she was the best thing he ever had at school and he heard that you and her broke it off."

Harry felt his insides burn. Not even a week after they broke off and he is all over her?

"She told him that she only cared about you," Ron told him.

Harry felt his chest swell.

"Plus," Ron added as an after thought, "think if you and her got married. Then we could be brothers!"

* * *

"ALL RIGHT!" A flamboyant, rather feminine, man yelled to the Red-head Weasleys and blond Delacour family. "This side is the Bride side so all the girls will end up here!" He went on explaining where people would stand. 

The backdoor of the Burrow had he decorated so that it was covered in white silks and the ground was covered in white laces and fabrics, white flowers lined the aisle that Fleur would be walking down tomorrow. There was a cream colored archway covered in white lilies and all of the Wedding Party stood under it waiting more instructions from the Wedding Planner.

"All right, Groom?" He called out, waving his hand loosely.

"Here." Bill growled. His hair was pulled back in a low ponytail and his face had three long scars across it where Greyback attacked him. He had not turned into a werewolf, like they had feared, but he did seem to like his meat rare and a new wild(er) streak developed. His voice also seemed a bit more wolf-like.

Ginny leaned over to Harry and whispered, "Gay men make me laugh so much." Harry looked at her and then looked back at the Wedding Planner. Yes, indeed he was gay.

"Wait! I don't 'ave a vale!" Fleur cried!

Ginny rolled her eyes at Harry then walked over to a piece of lace that was on one of the seats for the guests. "Here!" Ginny walked over and put it on top of Fleur's head, tucking it behind her ears. "It can work for now." Ginny shrugged.

Fleur's bottom lip shivered and she grabbed Ginny in a big hug, "Oh Geenny!" Tears were rolling down her cheeks, "Eet means so much to me zat you 'elped me! Oh Geenny!"

Ginny patted her awkwardly and stepped away and moved back to Harry and told him in a low whisper, "Never let me do that again." Harry snorted into the back of his hand.

"All right! Maid of Honor! Best Man! You two will be first to come out!" The gay man pushed all of the wedding party into the Burrow through the back doors. Charlie and Fleur's friend took the front of the line. Fleur spoke in French to let her know what was going on.

"Now, the tallest next. You boy!" He grabbed Ron's arm and put him behind Charlie and grabbed Hermione, "You here!" He then grabbed Harry and put him behind Ron, "And the lovely little red head. Sweetheart," He added after he put her behind Hermione, "I just LOVE your red hair. Is it natural?"

'Oh, it's natural, all right!' Harry thought, his face glowing red.

He pushed all the couples together and added to Harry and Ginny at the end, "You two are really cute together!" Ginny giggled silently into Harry's arm.

They went through the rehearsal with the gay wedding planner yelling orders to them and even (to Harry and Ginny's amusement and Ron's horror) grabbed Ron's hips and pushed him, "You have to walk slowly...that's it!"

Ron's ears where bright pink and Hermione said, "Well, you did drag your feet a bit."

"Boys!" Mrs. Weasley called, "We need to take you and the girls to Diagon Alley for your fitting."

"Fitting?" Harry asked.

"Yes." Mr. Weasley said, "You need a tux."

Harry thought back to when he saw Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon going out, there must have been 50 pieces to what he was wearing, and if the man fitting him was gay he might just have a worst experience than Ron just had.

Mr. Weasley, Mrs. Weasley, Fleur, her friend, Charlie, Ron, Hermione, Harry, and Ginny all took Floo Powder to Diagon Alley and went into a Wizardwear shop. There were two women behind the counter, they were identical.

"Hello, Weasley-Delacour Wedding Party?" They asked in unison.

"Yes." Mrs. Weasley said brightly, she had warmed up a lot to Fleur since Bill's run-in with the werewolf.

"All right," said one of them, "if the women will follow me, I will get to fitting their dresses!"

"Boys," said the other one as the girls disappeared behind a curtain. "If you will come this way, I will fit you into some tuxedos!"

As Harry made his way into the room she was pointing to he could hear the girls oow-ing and aah-ing and even a giggle that sounded as though it belonged to Hermione.

It wasn't as bad as he thought. There were three stools where Charlie, Ron, and Harry stood as the woman walked around flicking her wand so that the pants they were instructed to put on tailored themselves. It didn't take that long to finish and the tuxedo were then wrapped safely in a box, not to be opened until the wedding tomorrow.

"What time would you like them delivered?" The witch asked behind the counter.

"Tomorrow morning," Mr. Weasley said, "at about 9 o'clock."

"Wonderful," said the witch, "What Floo?"

"The Burrow." He told her and she scribbled on each box with her quill flying.

The girls came out about ten minutes later with much bigger boxes than the males, Hermione was giggling at something Ginny had whispered to her before sidestepping over to Ron. Ginny took her usual place next to Harry before rolling her eyes, "Those dresses, they are really a joke."

Harry tilted his head.

"You'll see." Ginny said irritably. "Just promise me you won't laugh when we walk down the aisle."

"I can't promise you anything," he said with a smile. Ginny hit him playfully on the arm.

They left the shop into the warm summer evening. Fred and George were waiting outside with Bill.

The twins snickered as Ron and Harry walked over to them. "You two ready to go to the party?" Fred asked.

Hermione walked up behind them and said, "It's all right with me, Ron, if you go and watch the --" Hermione talked very slow and deliberate, "Stripper." She didn't look fine with it. She turned around and ran off before Ron could say anything.

Ginny shrugged at Harry and said, "She is trying to be a perfect girlfriend."

When they arrived to the party, which was in Fred and George's flat above their shop, Ron looked really nervous. Harry pulled him over to the side. "If it makes you feel better," Harry told him, "we can go into another room while she is here and play chess or something."

Ron smiled, "Thanks mate, but you don't have to miss out on her just because of me."

"No, it's all right. She is probably really ugly anyway." Harry laughed, although he doubted it.

* * *

The next morning Harry was woken up by Bill entering his and Ron's room at the Burrow shouting, "I'm getting married today!" Then ran out singing. 

"He is barking!" Ron grumbled as he rolled out of bed. He fixed his hair and put on some clothes.

"Yeah, well," Harry shrugged, he couldn't think of anything to say except, "I'm starving." The boys got home at 3 in the morning only because Mr. Weasley advised that Mrs. Weasley would be worried if they Groom didn't get at least a few hours of sleep.

"Mum probably all ready has breakfast done," Ron said making Harry think longingly about eggs and bacon. There was a knock at the door.

"C'min." Harry groaned and entered Ginny followed by a red-faced Hermione. Both girls had their hair in elegant updo's but it looked really weird with blue jeans and boy's button up shirts.

"Mornin'" Ginny said, her eyes red from lack of sleep. "How was the party?"

"The food was really good," Harry remembered, "I dunno where Fred and George got it but, it was great."

Ginny smiled slightly at Harry as though telling him, 'That's not what I meant.'

"Er...the music was good too." Harry offered.

"The STRIPPER?" Hermione said, in a voice much unlike her own as she looked at Ron.

"Well...er...you see, Hermione," Ron mumbled.

Tears started to fill Hermione's eyes when Harry said, "Don't worry Hermione as soon as we heard she was there we left the room and played chess."

"We?" Ginny whispered to him. Harry nodded and Ginny looked impressed.

"Really, Ronald?" Hermione looked at Ron, shiny eyes. He nodded slowly and she wrapped her arms around him.

"Great, they are going to start snogging." Ginny groaned loudly, "Lets go, Harry."

Sure enough, as Harry turned around to shut the door Ron and Hermione were already sucking each other's faces.

As they walked down stairs to breakfast Ginny said to him, "So you missed out on the stripper?"

"Yes." Harry said trying to cover up his smile, "Why?"

"Just curious."

"Well," said Harry, stopping in the hall, "if you must know, she wasn't as pretty as the last one I saw."

Ginny blushed and continued to walk, "You're weird you know. Most guys wouldn't care if she were pretty or not. A naked girl is a naked girl," she added like she was telling him one plus one equals two.

During breakfast the tuxedos and dresses arrived through the fireplace. The girls ran off to their dressing room and the boys walked sadly to theirs. The boxes thrown about the place when they entered Bill's old room. He was humming to himself when they entered.

"Why are you so happy, mate?" Fred asked Bill.

"Today I am getting married!" Bill said, "Where have you been?"

George and Fred exchanged gloomy looks, "You are losing your freedom!"

"Am not!" Bill growled, although he did look a bit frightened.

"Leave him alone," a familiar growl said from the door.

Harry turned around, "Professor Lupin!" He walked over and shook his hand. "How is it?"

"Good, Harry, very good." He said, his sandy mop dusted with white hairs and although he was still young, his face was full of pre-mature wrinkles. He did, though, looked flushed and happy.

"Marriage is a wonderful and beautiful think." Lupin told Bill.

"Yeah, but if you check this room," Fred said with a smile, "None of us are married. Not even you Professor."

Lupin blushed which made Harry remember. "How's Tonks?"

"Wonderful," said Lupin grinning. "She is here today, she took one look at the garden and decided to change her hair to white." They all laughed.

"I haven't seen any of the girls," Lupin said, "How are they? Hermione? Ginny? I hear they are both bridesmaids"

"Good," Ron and Harry chorused.

"Yeah, they are. But Ginny isn't too pleased about it," Ron told him.

"Ginny doesn't want to be a bridesmaid?" Bill asked, he had stopped humming.

"Well...she doesn't like the dress," Harry told him honestly.

"Yeah, well, I don't like them either," Bill said with a smile. They all snorted.

"Where are you going on your Honeymoon?" Lupin asked, taking a seat by Bill while Harry, Ron, and the Twins started a loud game of Exploding Snap.

"Well, it was difficult because you see..." Bill turned in his seat, "She wanted to go to Egypt, but I lived in Egypt so it wasn't like a vacation to me. I wanted to go to France, but she is French so it wasn't going to be like a vacation to her."

"So?" Lupin asked.

"I know it is cliché, but we are going to Hawaii." He looked like he couldn't make up his mind if he wanted to go or not.

"Doesn't matter where you go," George said with a smile on his face...

"...just as long as you keep her in bed!" Fred added. They all laughed again and a small stack of cards blew up in Ron's face.

"Sorry you couldn't make it to the party last night, Professor," George said to Lupin.

"That's ok," he said, "I heard you had a stripper and Tonks wouldn't have liked it if I had gone."

Harry only got ready when Mr. Weasley walked in, fully dressed and told them they only had 20 minutes before the ceremony would start. He seemed to be really giddy and he added to Harry, "I've seen those pictures of Muggle Weddings and this one looks a lot like it!"

Harry laughed and with instructions from Lupin, put on his tuxedo.

"No Harry, the tie doesn't go like that...well, I really don't know how it goes, but it shouldn't look like that." Lupin pulled out his wand, then thinking better put it back. "Maybe one of the girls will know how. Hermione sure does know a lot of useful spells although I would wonder why she would know this one."

They left Bill's room and headed down to the back garden door. They could hear a lot of witches and wizards outside chatting to each other waiting for it to start. Bill headed around the house and took his place by the priest. Harry waited for the girls to show up. Fleur came down, tears rolling down her cheeks, her father next to her, talking to her in a soothing French voice.

Hermione came next and Harry was sure that right next to him, it was Ron's heart that was pounding loudly. The dresses were a bit of a laugh. They were very pale pinks, if it hadn't been for Fleur's dress, Harry would have said that the bridesmaids were all wearing white.

Harry laughed a bit but decided he better hold it in if Ginny was around...but she wasn't. He looked around but before he could ask Hermione, a redhead in that ridiculous gown came running down the stares holding a large thing of flowers.

She tossed the biggest one, a bouquet of white roses, to Fleur who caught it, "Zank you, Geenny!"

Ginny was flushed and out of breath when she joined Harry. He smiled at her.

"What?" She asked, "Did I ruin my make up?"

"No," Harry said truthfully, "You look beautiful."

Ron turned around to look at him, but Harry was too busy smiling and blushing at Ginny.

"Thank you," Ginny said, cheeks pink. "That was so sweet..." but she couldn't say more because music started and Charlie and Fleur's friend left the Burrow and walked down the Garden path.

"Good luck, mate!" Harry whispered before Ron and Hermione began walking out. Ginny took Harry's arm and smiled at him. Little tendrils of her hair framed her face and a flower was tucked into her updo. The rather laughable dress looked nice on her, cut in just the right place on her neckline.

When Ron and Hermione reached a spot halfway down the row, Harry and Ginny made their way down the aisle. Mrs. Weasley was crying in the front row. Fred and George were giving Harry a thumbs up. Tonks, clad in a dark blue dress that worked surprisingly well with her curly white hair, winked at Ginny. Lupin put an arm around his girlfriend and nodded at Harry.

When it came time for them to spit into the opposite sides Harry looked at Ginny and she squeezed his arm. He took his place beside Ron and looked directing across from him where Ginny had just stood by Hermione fixing her dress.

Gabrielle, Fleur's 10 year old little sister, walked down the aisle by herself, smiling at her families' side and tossing flower petals on the ground. She looked up and caught Harry's eye and blushed. Harry turned to Hermione and Ginny who were hiding their laughter in their flowers.

The ceremony started when Fleur made her way down the aisle. Everyone had stood up when she walked out that Harry couldn't see her until she was in the front. The moment Fleur and Bill were holding hands in front of the priest, Fleur's maid of honor started crying. Harry supposed she was wondering how her own wedding would be. Hermione watched the priest as if he was Professor McGonagall explaining Human Transfiguration using Switching Spells. Harry smiled and looked at Ginny.

She was looking at Bill and when she caught her oldest brother's eye they exchanged a wink. Harry smiled and continued to stare at Ginny who after a minute looked over at him. She gave him and funny look. It was weird, Harry thought, that they could share a moment like this were something scared them or amused them just by looking each other in the eye.

"I now pronounce you," said the minister patting Bill on the back and placing a hand on Fleur's shoulder, "Man and Wife! You may now kiss your bride!"

Bill grabbed Fleur with wolfish enthusiasm. Everyone cheered and, as if on Bill's cue, the Twins wolf-whistled.

First Bill and Fleur walked back down the aisle as the minister shouted, "May I present for the first time, Mr. and Mrs. William Weasley!" Then Charlie and Fleur's friend, who was still crying, walked after then. Then Ron and Hermione met in the center and followed. Harry walked over to Ginny and they held hands all the way back into The Burrow.

"All right," Ginny groaned. "I need to get out of this dress."

The twins ran in after them and winked at Harry, "You could go and help her, you know." They laughed loudly at this, but no one heard what they had said.

Hours later, after the dinner, the Garden had been changed. Lots of round tables circled a large square dance floor. A DJ was in the corner and, on closer inspection, it was the Twin's friend Lee Jordan.

Harry sat at a table with the Twins, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny. The Twins were running around the place like chickens with their heads cut off and Hermione had insisted that Ron dance with her.

Harry looked around the place, tiki torches had been set up for the source of light and Harry could see that the dance floor was covered with people. "Ginny?"

"Yes?" Ginny turned and looked at him after glancing longingly at the couples dancing.

"Would you like to dance with me?" Harry hated dancing but it was a fun tune right now. And glancing at the twins, if he just jumped up and down he could pull it off.

"Really, Harry?" Ginny jumped up in her seat, "You wouldn't mind?"

"No," said Harry with a smile. "Let's dance!" He got out of his seat and Ginny grabbed hold of his arm with an astonishing grip and pulled him out onto the dance floor. Harry thought that if they got somewhere in the middle no one would both them. They would be too busy dancing with they own dates to notice if he was dancing badly or not.

After two more wild numbers which proved to Harry that Ginny learned how to dance from her older twin brothers, a slow number came on and Harry grabbed Ginny before she could pull away.

"Don't go!" Harry said, putting his hand on the small of her back, "I still want to dance with you."

Ginny smiled and they danced. It was pretty great holding her, dancing wasn't that hard. It was like holding hands while you are hugging someone and swaying to the beat.

Ginny's chin rested on his chest and he could feel her breath on his neck. He pulled her in as close as he could, closing his eyes and sighing into her hair. Her flowery scent made he feel so wonderful that even if a gang of Death Eaters showed up he probably wouldn't be able to stop smiling. When the song was over he pulled his head away so he could look at the dazed look in Ginny's eyes. He smiled.

"Do you want to go inside?" She asked.

Harry nodded and together they walked into the Burrow's living room and collapsed on the sofa next to Fred. George was sitting in a chair looking extremely tired.

Fred stood up and headed toward a refreshment table. "Oy! Fred," Ginny mumbled, "Get me a butterbeer while you're at it!"

"I'm not Fred," said the twin at the table.

Harry glanced at him then the other twin then at Ginny, she had a strange look on her face as she smiled at him. Then, after a second or two, she said, "Liar."

Fred's face broke into a large smile as he walked back, handing her a bottle of butterbeer, "Wise-ass."

Ginny grinned.

* * *

**A/N:** Thanks to everyone who reviewed! (bakusensei, FLCLFreak, Tanaka Sorano, tobydog, IluvHP123, Tyleet87, Summerhun3, Elanor, xFadingSoulx, and sunmoonsandstars) The first people ever to review me! (seeing as this is my first stab at writing)... 

Well, here is Chapter Two. I hope all of you are _old enough_ for my next chapter (involves a _sex scene_, but it isn't going to be hard core kinky shit...I think) LOL!.


	3. Chapter Three: A Birthday

**Harry Potter and All There Is Left To Do Is Love**

by: wish on a muggle _at_ yahoo _dot_ com

* * *

Chapter Three: _A Birthday_

* * *

After dancing a few more times with Ginny Harry retired to Ron's room to sleep, the Twins came charging in. "We have to plan your party next!" They told him.

"My what?"

Fred groaned, "Your Birthday party."

"Oh, you don't have to," said Harry sheepishly, he was afraid that the stripper they booked for Bill would somehow make an encore performance in front of Mrs. Weasley or someone like that.

"Sure we do." George added, "Of course, we'll be at Number 12."

"_WHAT_?" Harry sputtered.

"Well," said Fred, as if trying to remember it as he was saying it, "When you turn 17 that protection your Aunt gave you by letting you call that Muggle place home will wear off. The Burrow isn't going to be safe for you once that protection's gone. Number 12 is perfect because only the Order knows how to get there...and Snape." Fred growled as an afterthought.

"But he would be stupid to come there," George said, "Lupin and Tonks are living there now too, plus it is always full of Aurors! If he takes one step in front of Number 12 he would be dead before we could say _'Greasy Git_'."

Harry smiled, he was glad that he had Fred and George as friends because they could make him laugh about the things he was dreading the most.

The next morning Mrs. Weasley was cleaning the house with surprising vigor. Harry came down for breakfast only to be disappointed. "Sorry Harry, dear," Mrs. Weasley said flicking her wand towards the sink, making the pile of china that was touching the ceiling clank around and washing themselves. "I don't have a lot of time to cook so you are stuck with cereal."

Harry sat between Ginny and George to eat his breakfast. "Do you need any help, Mrs. Weasley?"

Ginny, Ron, and the Twins looked at Harry as if he were mad, and if he did turn out to be mad they were surely going to murder him.

"Oh no, that is so sweet of you to ask," she said casting him a motherly smile and a proud look on her face, "what I want all of you to do is pack your things and get them ready by the fireplace."

Ginny gave a sigh of relief and got up from the table and said, "Well, I'll go off and do that now." Her mother smiled at her and she whispered back to Harry, "Just so I can make sure that Hermione and Ron don't take to snogging in my room."

Harry felt a tingle up his arm when she said "snogging", he knew he should stop thinking about it but he really wanted to kiss her again. Those thoughts were replaced by a burning in his stomach when an owl flew in holding a letter with Ginny's name on it. Harry took it off the owl and it flew off.

"It's for Ginny," Harry told Hermione.

"You take it to her." Ron said, "I need Hermione's help with something." Harry rolled his eyes at them and when he left the room to find Ginny he immediately held the envelope up to the light to try and see through it, but the parchment was way too thick.

Harry rapped his knuckles on Ginny's door on the second floor. "Come in."

He opened the door and walked over to her bed where she was folding things before throwing them into her trunk. "This just came for you."

"Oh thanks," Ginny said, tossing a bra into her trunk before flopping on her bed opening the letter. She read it twice before looking up at Harry. "You didn't read this did you?"

"No. Why?" Harry's insides were still burning. "Is it from Michael Corner?"

"No." Ginny said flatly. "Did Ron tell you about that?"

"Yeah," Harry said bitterly.

"Oh shut up." Ginny barked at him, placing the letter carefully in her pocket and pushing him toward the door. "Don't be upset with me, I told him I didn't like him." Harry smiled, "Now get out. I need to finish packing."

"Thanks Ginny."

"For what?" Ginny smiled at him from her doorway.

"For putting yourself in danger for me. You know, Umbridge, Department of Mysteries, and with the Death Eaters." Harry mumbled. "But I am going to make sure you are safe. I promise."

"Don't promise it, Harry. I am a foolish girl who likes to be in danger," she said with a smile. "Sirius and I were more alike than you thought," and with that she shut the door with a snap and Harry could hear her humming to herself on the other side.

Harry ran up the stairs two at a time to reach his room, thinking it better to knock...just in case, he did. There was no answer so he opened the door slowly and sure enough, he was alone.

He began to throw his clothes in his trunk at top speed, thinking he would leave the room so that Hermione and Ron could have some alone time, not that they needed it. When he finished he grabbed Hedwig's empty cage and walked down the stairs with his trunk. Hedwig zoomed in through his window and followed him down to the living room.

Hermione and Ron were heading upstairs and didn't seem to notice him. Ginny trampled downstairs with her trunk hitting every step with a loud clank. "Harry!"

"Huh?"

"Can I barrow Hedwig?" Ginny smiled sweetly. "It won't take long."

"Um..." Harry looked at the envelope in her hand, her finger was placed perfectly over the name so Harry couldn't see who it was too. "Sure."

"Hedwig," she called and the snowy owl left her spot on the back of the sofa, flew, and then landed on her outstretched arm. She tied the string around the envelope onto Hedwig's leg and whispered, "You know where this goes." And even thought Harry didn't know where it would go, Hedwig seemed to and off she went out the window.

Ginny took a seat across from Harry, "Exploding Snap?"

After two games Ron and Hermione were packed and down stairs too. They watched Harry win the third game before Ron said, "Lets play Chess!" Hermione rolled her eyes and Ron said, "You can play on my team."

Ginny turned to Harry and mouthed, "Team?" Harry, who was holding back laughter, shrugged.

"Ginny can be on Harry's." Ron added.

Harry and Ginny sat Indian-Style on the floor across from Ron, who was sitting with Hermione. Hermione and him were holding hands as if to play wizards chess you were required to hold hands with someone. Ginny made a rude hand sign under the table so that only Harry could see. He laughed.

Two minutes into the game and all Harry had was one of Ron's pawns but Ron had both of Harry's bishops, a knight, a castle, and 4 pawns. Harry looked at Ginny for help and she leaned over and whispered orders in Harry's ear.

Harry's arm burned everytime she touched it and his face became flushed everytime she breathed orders to him. In the end, Ron won, but at least Ginny and Harry put up a fight.

"Good Game," Ron said triumphantly. Hermione congratulated him with a long kiss that made Ginny make some gagging noises. Harry snorted into his hand.

Mr. and Mrs. Weasley walked in, both looking very tired. "You ready to go?"

"Yes," said Hermione.

"Well," said Mrs. Weasley walking over to the fireplace. "Tonks and Remus are already there waiting. We will just clean up and put some locking spells on the house before we leave."

Mr. Weasley waved his wand and all the trunks and cages disappeared with a soft pop.

"All right, see you later, Dad." Ron grabbed a handful of Floo Powder, threw it into the fireplace and yelled, "Number 12 Grimmauld Place" and flew up the chimney.

Hermione followed and so did Ginny. Harry smiled and the Weasleys, "See you soon?"

"Dinner." Mr. Weasley said.

"Bye." And he flew through the fireplace too.

Tonks and Remus were in the dark kitchen sitting at the table eating tomato soup.

"Wotcher, Harry!" Tonks greeted happily, her hair fuchsia.

"Hi-ya, Tonks," Harry said, taking a seat next to her.

"Hedwig's here." Lupin said, pointing behind him. Harry turned around and Ginny grabbed the letter quickly.

"It's for me!" Ginny yelled, blushing and she left the room without lunch.

"Oh." Said Lupin. "I didn't read who it was to, just knew that she belonged to you." Harry nodded.

"Who was it from?" Ron asked watching the door where Ginny left. Lupin shrugged.

"I'll go talk to her," Hermione said getting up and leaving the room, grabbing two grilled-cheese sandwiches with her as she left. Harry and Ron watched her go.

"What is this about?" Tonks ask.

"Her ex-boyfriend has been writing to her," Ron told them. Tonks pointed to Harry. "No a different one."

"Not writing to her. He only wrote one..." Harry added, "That we know of."

Lupin, surprisingly, laughed. Harry looked at him like he was crazy. "Well, Harry," he said, his eyes twinkling, "you did ditch her. She doesn't have a boyfriend. She is a free girl."

Harry glared at the fireplace and Tonks laughed, "Don't worry, Harry. It looked like a female's handwriting on the letter."

Harry seemed a little more satisfied.

* * *

Over the next few days Ron and Harry went to the Ministry to practice for their Apperation test on Harry's birthday. Two days before he turned 17, both him and Ron had perfected it.

Harry was awoken early on his birthday, ran down to the kitchen where Tonks and Remus were already up, talking quietly to each other. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were up as well.

"Happy Birthday, Harry!" They told him.

"Thanks!" Harry said, he grabbed a plate of pancakes and began to eat. Ron joined him a couple of minutes later and after the finished, Mr. Weasley took them to the Ministry of Magic via Floo.

"When both of you have passed," he told them, "we can Apperate back." It made Harry very happy to know that Mr. Weasley believed he would get it on the first try. He walked in to the testing room with his head held high.

Well...he did pass on the first try. Harry happily put his new Apperation license in his wallet. Ron ran up to him a minute later waving his around like a flag. "Me too, mate!"

"Good job!" Harry said, checking Ron's eyebrows to make sure they were both there.

"Party Time!" Ron yelled, turning on the spot and disappearing with a soft whip. Harry laughed and disapperated as well. It was not his favorite way to travel but he could see the usefulness in it as well.

Harry appeared in the kitchen, knocking both himself and Ginny to the ground, he jumped up quickly to help her to her feet. "Sorry," he said.

"I'm fine, don't worry." She smiled at him but he could tell she was keeping something from him. He gave her a look but she ignored it and left the room shouting, "Congratulations boys."

Harry saw a letter sticking out of her back pocket. Harry followed her. "Ginny," he called.

"Huh?" Ginny turned and smiled.

Harry pointed to her lower region, "I can't take it anymore! Who is writing to you!"

To his surprise, Ginny smiled. "McGonagall."

"McGonagall?" repeated Harry. "What? Why?"

Ginny sighed and said to Harry, "McGonagall has moved me into the Seventh Year. She has even talked to the Minister of Magic to certify me as of age." Harry just stared at her. "Our new Headmistress seems to agree with what Dumbledore has said to me...that I am going to play a major role in this war."

Before Harry could say anything the Twins marched in singing "For He's a Jolly Good Fellow" at the top of their lungs and levitating him with their wands, making his head hit the ceiling every few feet.

They took him into the living room on the first floor where a large banner hung saying "Happy Birthday Harry" on it. Harry wanted to talk to Ginny about what she just told him but he found that everytime he looked for her she disappeared and as soon as someone was talking to him she was talking to someone else on the opposite side of the room.

Harry got a lot of nice gifts each of which he told the gift-giver that they shouldn't have. Two hours after dinner Harry found Ginny dancing with one of the twins. She was laughing and tossing her hair side to side, making it glow in the candlelight. Harry walked over and tapped Fred on the shoulder.

"Can I cut in?" Harry asked him. Fred shrugged and started dancing with Harry which made Ginny snort. Harry rolled his eyes and pushed him away, "As much as I enjoyed that, Fred..."

"No problem, Harry." Fred winked and walked away.

Harry turned to Ginny who was muffling her giggles with her hand. Harry smiled and held his hands out to dance. She stepped closer, her eyes glowing, and danced with him.

"So now you are of age?" Harry asked her.

"Yes. McGonagall thought it would be a good idea if I was legal." Ginny shrugged, "You know...you three," she meant Harry, Ron and Hermione, "are all of age now and she seemed to think the only other person that was going to be involved was me."

"It's not, though." Harry said, looking her in the eyes. "You are not going to be in this war. You will be safe at Hogwarts."

"Try again, Harry." She frowned and left the room. Harry ran after her.

"What do you mean?" Harry said following her to the second floor and into a dark room. Ginny pulled out her wand and pointed it to the fireplace where a second later a fire was roaring.

"McGonagall also wanted me to try and convince you to come back to Hogwarts with me."

"What?" Harry yelled.

"She knows you don't want to go back, she told me to tell you to come back for just a few months. That is why I have been writing her. I've been telling her to give me a good reason."

"A good reason?" Harry spat, " Like there is one right now."

Ginny glared at him, "She is hiding something from us," she said quite loudly, "I am trying to figure out what it is but all she is telling me is that you, Hermione, Ron, and I should be at Hogwarts next month!"

Harry rested a hand on the dark sofa. The room was still completely black. He could see Ginny's face in the glow of the fire. "So she wants us to go back to safe and sound little Hogwarts while the man I am supposed to kill is out on the lose_ MURDERING INNOCENT PEOPLE_?" He yelled.

"Hogwarts is safe, Dumbledore left it safe. The thing is, I don't see why we should go back either," Ginny shrugged.

Harry glared at her, "We?"

"Yes!" She yelled, "WE! Harry, you just have to get over this fear of yours."

"_FEAR_?" He took a step toward her.

"Yes, Harry. _FEAR_!" Ginny glared back at him. "You are scared _FOR_ me. You are afraid I might get hurt. Have I shown any fear about getting hurt?"

"You should, what with Voldermort back to full strength" She didn't flinch.

"But I don't. I think I have proven to you that I can take care of myself."

"I know you can take care of yourself," he said, waving his hand like what she just said didn't fit in with the conversation.

Ginny didn't like that, she had a tight grip on her wand and red and gold sparks shot out and circled her for a moment. "Harry! I am going to fight with you! BY YOUR SIDE!" She walked over to him, toe-to-toe, still yelling, "SO YOU CAN EITHER STAND THERE LIKE A MAN AND TAKE IT, OR YOU CAN'T!" Her eyes began to water, "What will it be HARRY?"

Harry took a deep breath. So did all of the people standing at the door who heard yelling and decided to investigate. Harry and Ginny didn't notice them.

"I'm going to stand here," Harry said grabbing hold of Ginny, raising a hand to her face where a single tear fell down, "and kiss the woman I love."

Ginny let out a sob just as Harry put his lips on her's. Their breathing mingling as Ginny wrapped her arms around Harry's neck.

Mr. Weasley turned to Ron, "Is there something I should know about?" Mrs. Weasley was crying happy tears next to him.

"Well, Harry and Ginny started dating last term but Harry broke it off with her at Dumbledore's funeral because he was afraid that You-Know-Who would go after HER next." Ron explained to his parents.

"Let's give them some privacy," Mrs. Weasley said, ushering them from the room.

Harry broke Ginny's kiss and said, "I do love you."

"I love you too," Ginny whispered. "Lets go somewhere else. I have a weird feeling that people will walk in on us." Harry and Ginny made their way up to Harry's room which already had his presents in it. Harry locked the door as Ginny went over to his bed.

They started just where they left off in the dark living room, toe-to-toe and kissing. Harry's hands cupped her face, he rubbed his thumb over her soft skin and her hands reached his bottom. He jumped a little when she first squeezed his right butt check.

Ginny giggled and pushed him down on the bed. Harry's body grew very warm as she climbed on top of him, kissing him and unbuttoning his shirt. "Ginny?" Harry whispered her name.

Ginny sat up, still on top of him and said, "Oh!" thinking she was going to fast but all Harry did was turn off the light. He sat up too, his hands resting on her hips as he kissed her. She ran her fingers through his hair. When she pushed him away to finish unbuttoning his shirt, Harry took that cue to help her with her's.

"You don't mind, do you?" She whispered.

"Well, it will be my first time," Harry told her reluctantly.

"Mine too." She said and then with pronounced vigor she continued to undress him.

And hours later, Harry lay still awake. The thought of no longer being a virgin made his face break into a wide smile. Ginny was pressed up against him sleeping, her hand resting on his bare chest. Harry moved his hand under the blanket to check that he wasn't wearing any clothes and moved his hand over to see that Ginny Weasley wasn't either. She moaned softly and woke up.

"Trying to feel me up while I'm a sleep?" she asked, he could tell she was smiling.

Harry laughed, "Just trying to make sure it wasn't a dream."

"That was no dream, Harry Potter," she grinned in the dark and rolled over on top of him again. "Did you enjoy yourself?" The sky outside was growing lighter but only a 4-inch patch of morning gray light fell on the bottom of his bed.

"Oh yes," Harry said and Ginny leaned down and began kissing his neck and chest, "Oooooh yesss." Ginny giggled. Harry did a very clever maneuver so that he could be the one on top of her and he rested his hand on her chest. She looked him dead in the eye, and with a smile on her face, pulled him down to kiss her again.

"I love you." She said simply.

"I love you too." The sun was slowly rising and Ginny pushed him off a little with a laugh.

"I need to take a shower," she giggled.

"No," Harry moaned wrapping his arms around her and pulling her in.

"Harry, please I smell!" She was laughing loudly at this.

"Not THAT bad." He laughed too. She stood up, the sunlight making her naked body glow white as she walked across the room to the door leading to the bath room.

Harry sat up in bed stretching slightly and waiting for Ginny to finish. After a couple of minutes she left the bathroom in Harry's bathrobe and she sat on his bed, one hand on his inner thigh. "I'm going to go to my room and change real quick. I'll meet you down at breakfast."

"Don't go!" Harry whined. Ginny giggled and kissed him. She left the room, leaving Harry feeling lonely.

When Harry arrived at breakfast Ron was looking a little upset and Hermione was looking torn between disapproval and friendly happiness. Harry noticed she and Ron were sitting by Mad-Eye Moody himself. Harry sat next to him across from Hermione.

"Good Night, Harry?" Mad-Eye growled winking at him with his normal eye.

"Er...yes?" Harry said looking at Hermione.

"Sorry, Harry," she whispered so Mrs. Weasley wouldn't hear. "I asked Moody to check where Ginny was and he saw you two." Harry turned bright red.

"Don't worry, Potter," Moody said looking at him with his normal eye, "your secret is safe with me."

"Thank you," Harry glanced around, "Where is Ginny, by the way?"

"She had an owl waiting in our room this morning from McGonagall she went straight to Hogwarts."

Harry sighed and said that he was going to take nap. He was awoken a couple hours later by Ginny. "Harry! Harry!" She moaned. "You have to go back to Hogwarts with me."

"Right now?" Harry asked, rubbing his eyes.

"No, when school starts you need to come to school with me!"

"Why?" Harry asked irritably, "Did McGonagall come up with a good enough reason."

"He wants to talk to you."

"He?" Harry asked, "He who?"

Ginny looked him dead in the eye and said, "Dumbledore."

* * *

A/N: Yeah, yeah, yeah, I know Dumbledore is dead...you'll see...

Also, I got a lot of questions about the twins allowing Ginny to what she did. Well, they didn't allow her to but she always talks back to her brother's anyway. Plus they were joking that she'd do something like that, they didn't mean for her to actually do it.

I've also be thinking, ever since the end of the 5th book when Ron seemed to WANT Ginny and Harry to get together, that maybe the Weasleys don't want anyone for their youngest but Harry. I mean, he did save Ginny's life, Mr. Weasley's life, AND Ron's. So, maybe they want the person who is the closest thing to a family member to be in love with a family member.


	4. Chapter Four: Another Birthday

**Harry Potter and All There Is Left To Do Is Love**

by: wish on a muggle _at_ yahoo _dot_ com

* * *

Chapter 4: _Another Birthday and The Portrait_

* * *

"Dumbledore?" Harry repeated stupidly. 

"Yes." Ginny said, sitting down on his bed and looking him in the eye.

"Er, Ginny," Harry said, not sure if he heard her right, "Dumbledore is dead."

"I know he's dead," she said with a wave of her hand, "I'm not stupid."

"A ghost?"

"Of course not! Dumbledore would want to go on!"

"Ginny, are you sure it was Dumbledore?" Harry asked, he didn't know if he was being stupid or not but Dumbledore was dead.

"_Neither can live while the other survives_," Ginny said, her eyes flickered up to his scar and then back to his eyes. "How would I know what the prophecy said if Dumbledore hadn't have told me?"

Harry sat up, "Ginny, I really wanted to tell you..."

"Shut up. Dumbledore said he made you promise not to tell anymore but Hermione and Ron. I understand." She didn't seem to care about that part but moved back to the most important mission Dumbledore had instructed her, "You _must_ come back to Hogwarts!"

Harry shrugged, "I dunno..."

Ginny grinned a little, "How can I convince you?" Ginny asked, a little bit of teasing in her voice. She got up and straddled Harry just like she did the night before.

"That could work..." Harry said, feeling like a pervert. He looked down, her button up shirt was open at the top, reveling her perfectly proportioned cleavage.

Ginny leaned over and kissed his neck, heat flooded his body immediately. His face burned and she lightly licked a sensitive spot. When Harry let out a moan of pleasure Ginny sat up. She put a fake defeated look of her face, "Of course, if you don't want to go back to Hogwarts, then you don't want to go back to Hogwarts..." She stole a smile at Harry and he pushed her to where he was laying so he could be on top.

"Well...say I go for a few months?" Harry offered, giving her a lopsided grin. She squealed and pulled him down to kiss her. Harry started kissing her neck like she did him, but he found that her collarbone was craving the attention too.

He unbuttoned one of her buttons, showing him her amazingly affective light green bra. He lightly kissed the top of one of her breasts, touching them both with his hands. He kissed the other, she was making soft noises, sort of like purring.

He looked at her face for a moment but her eyes were closed and there was a small smile on her face. Harry kissed her between the mounds he was holding and felt her hands tangle themselves in his hair, he kissed her soft skin with more pressure and found that his head had squeezed itself between both of her boobs. She moaned louder and the door swung open.

Harry and Ginny sat bolt upright, staring at the door. Ron was standing there, face red and jaw dropped, he shut the door quickly. Harry turned his face slowly toward Ginny and they started laughing. He walked to the door and opened it. Ron's back was to the door but Harry could see the back of his neck and his ears were red.

"Hi, Ron," Harry mumbled. Ginny walked up behind him.

Ron turned around and muttered something that sounded like, "Dinner." Then he looked at Ginny with mild disgust and said, "You should button up your shirt." Harry smiled as Ron turned around and walked away.

"I like it the way it is," Harry said, knowing he was a pervert.

Ginny giggled and buttoned up.

When they went down to dinner Ron was still red and sitting by a confused Hermione. She gave Ginny and Harry a questioning looks. Harry leaned over and whispered to her what Ron had just walked in on.

"Oh," Hermione muttered, "_OH_!" She turned pink.

* * *

Before long it was Ginny's birthday. It was fun to have everyone back before even a month had past since they were there last. It was a very large dinner party and when people started to go home and go to bed, Harry turned and whispered to Ginny, "Meet me in my room later. I've got your gift up there." 

His heart was pounding...could he go through with it? He didn't know, he would just see if he could muster the courage. She gave him a questioning look and nodded. Harry ran up to his room and waited until she would come up. He brushed his teeth, so that his breath didn't smell and even flexed a little in the mirror but he thought he looked stupid so he forgot about it.

"Harry?" The door just opened and in walked Ginny.

"Shut the door," Harry said, feeling slightly embarrassed. "Lock it," he said, not wanting to be barged in on.

"Harry?" Ginny repeated, "What are you doing?" Harry stepped out of the bathroom and looked at her. "Are you ok?"

"Fine. Take a seat." Harry motioned to the bed. Ginny sat down and smiled at him.

"Well?" Ginny asked after he stared at her for a while.

"Well," Harry said, "since you have already stripped for me..."

"You are going to strip for me?" Ginny giggled.

"_Shhh_!" Harry told her. "I was planning to."

"Oh!" Ginny jumped up and hugged him, "Please, please, please," she whispered.

Harry smiled, "Sit down." Ginny giggled and ran back to the bed. Harry felt like a piece of meat but he loved the excited look on Ginny's face. Harry took off his shirt and tossed it at Ginny who caught it, silently laughing. Harry turned his back to her and unzipped his pants, he couldn't believe he was doing this.

Of course she has already seen him, all of him, they've had sex for goodness sakes...several times now, but there was something so weird about taking off your clothes in front of someone. He let his pants drop and kicked them aside.

On his white underwear he had put a red "I" on his left butt cheek and a red heart on his right butt cheek, Ginny giggled and he turned around to face her. Her picture was winking on his crotch.

Ginny burst out laughing, jumping up and hugging him. "That's fantastic! You must wear those at least 3 times a month!" Harry laughed. "I love it!"

"I thought you would," Harry said with a smile and Ginny pushed away to get a better look at her winking face.

* * *

"Harry!" Mrs. Weasley called up the hall, "Hogwarts letters are in!" Harry ran down stairs two at a time. He didn't know why he was so excited. Maybe it was because... 

"I'VE BEEN MADE HEAD GIRL!" Hermione screamed.

Harry walked in smiling. Ron shrugged and said to her, "Like anyone would doubt otherwise."

Hermione's bottom lip quivered and she kissed him. "You're so sweet, Ron!"

Mrs. Weasley handed out the rest of the letters out. Ron looked over Harry's shoulder, "Still Quidditch Captain? Good, I think we can play a couple of times before we leave to do," he whispered, "_you-know-what_!"

Harry looked down at his Quidditch Captain badge. He forgot about Quidditch. He was just going to leave and not return to Hogwarts, he forgot about not playing Quidditch ever again. Maybe they had adult leagues, that is, if he survives...

"I need Standard Book of Spells Grade 6 _AND_ 7," Ginny grumbled. "I guess I still need to study it even thought I'm not taking 6th year Charms." She was petting Arnold, her Pygmy Puff.

"I shouldn't worry, dear." Mr. Weasley said, "You've always been really good at Charms.

Mrs. Weasley smiled as if thinking of a very fond memory, "I remember her taking my wand when she was very young and bewitching things so that they would sing to her."

"Yeah," Ron said irritably, "MY toys!" The Weasleys laughed.

Remus and Tonks were in the kitchen now, looking ready to leave. "Ginny," Tonks said walking over, "since you are the only one who can't Apperate, then you will do a Side-Along with me!"

Ginny nodded and stood up, "Just let me go get my cloak." Harry ran up and got his as well and joined everyone in the kitchen.

"Everyone, lets meet outside of Fred and George's shop," Mr. Weasley said before disappearing on the spot. Harry joined him, turning around in the dark kitchen and blinking in the sunlight outside of Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes.

The ad for the "Constipation Sensation that is Gripping the Nation" was no longer in the front window but there was a large picture of Lord Voldermort with a mustache and black eye drawn on. Harry laughed seeing it. Fred and George were smiling in the doorway.

"We've been getting plenty of owls telling us to take it down." Fred said.

George laughed, "Like we'd listen!"

Harry walked in after Ron. "Anything new, fellas?" Harry asked.

Fred and George motioned for all the Weasleys, Tonks, Lupin, Hermione, and Harry to follow them into their huge back room. "Watch the front for us Verity," George said to a girl in staff robes.

"Our Defense products!" Fred said waving his arms around the room. "New stuff too, mostly Squibs come in to buy some stuff but the Ministry buys hundreds of it all!" Fred walked over to the clothing racks, "You've already seen our Shield Hats, cloaks, and what-not."

George walked over to a bin with bright red pills in it. "We're still working on this," he said.

"What is it?" Hermione asked.

"Well," said Fred, "the idea was to feed this to a person to see if they are a Death Eater or not. If they eat it and they are a Death Eater then they will turn bright red and it is supposed to be permanent."

"But we don't know any willing Death Eaters to test it out for us," George laughed.

"This here," said Fred walking over to green bottles lining the wall, "are invisibility solution. Takes 30 seconds to turn you completely invisible."

"Can I try?" Ron asked.

"Well," said George, smiling slightly. "Your BODY turns invisible. If you don't want anyone to see you, you have to take off your clothes as well."

"Well, that doesn't seem that bad," Ron said. "How long does it last?"

"Well, depends on the person," Fred said. "Weight and height...Want to test it out for us?"

Ron turned red, "No."

"What are these?" Ginny asked looking at a box full of little bugs.

"Bugging devices! You just place it on a person you want to spy on and it records everything into a book," Fred said.

"But," George interjected, "the Ministry won't let us use them. Well, not until they get everything worked out legal-wise."

"You'll be the first one to know, Harry." Fred added.

"Thanks."

"Boys," Mrs. Weasley said, "we need to go get your school books."

* * *

Before Harry knew it they were on the Hogwarts Express. Ron and Hermione were off doing prefect and Head Girl Duties so Harry and Ginny found a compartment with Neville and Luna. 

"I'm really sad that we didn't have the D.A. last year," Luna said in her dreamy tone.

"Yeah, sorry," Harry mumbled, "I was really busy with Quidditch and Dumbledore."

Neville sat up in his seat, "That's right, I heard you had lessons with Dumbledore! What kind of spells did he teach you? Will you start up the D.A. again this year so you can teach us what he taught you?"

But before Harry could answer, their compartment door opened and in walked in none other than Remus Lupin.

"Professor?" Neville asked awkwardly.

"Yes?" Lupin said smiling, making his premature wrinkles frame his face.

"Um, what are you doing on the train?" Neville asked, scared to talk to a former teacher.

"I am teaching at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." He said simply as he took a seat on Ginny's other side.

"I remember you," Luna said dreamily, "My second year. You were a lot of fun. You always included me." It was another one of those times where Harry felt uncomfortable after something Luna said.

Lupin, however didn't, "You were very good in my class, I believe you always got top marks." This made Luna give a glowing smile, something Harry had never seen before.

"Dumbledore had given McGonagall instructions to hire me to teach at Hogwarts, Defense Against the Dark Arts, and to lead the group known as the D.A."

Harry's eyes must have looked like galleons. Ginny however was the first to speak, "So the jinx must be over?"

"What jinx?" Lupin asked her.

"Well, the one where DADA teachers usually only last one year. This will be your second year teaching the subject so the jinx must be gone."

Lupin seemed to ponder it in his mind a few seconds and nodded, "Must be."

It was sort of exciting sitting there talking to Lupin about all the spells he would teach them in the D.A. Although it felt weird that Dumbledore was gone but it seemed to reinforce the idea of Dumbledore's Army, like something he left behind to finish the job.

When they reached the Hogsmeade Station, Lupin led them all out of the train. It looked as though all the students had returned. Dumbledore's protection was more appealing than joining any one side, apparently. Lupin left them to see Tonks at the gate, they exchanged a sweet kiss before Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Neville and Luna all squeezed themselves into a thestral pulled carriage.

The Great Hall was a splended sight but before Harry had reached the Gryffindor table, hand-in-hand with Ginny someone stopped them.

"Potter," came the voice of Harry's Transfiguration teacher, and new Headmistress, Professor McGonagall. "Tomorrow during break, I want you to meet me in the Headmaster's office."

"Do you mean, your office?" Harry asked.

Then something Harry never thought he would see happened, McGonagall cried, "Yes," _sniff,_ "Well, you see," _sniff,_ "It is, but still," _sniff,_ "The password is 'Sherbet Lemon'," and dashed up to the head table, leaving the large chair in the center empty for a second then sitting in it looking uncomfortable.

After the sorting and the wonderful meal, Headmistress McGonagall stood up. "Welcome," she said, in a warmer tone that Harry had ever heard her utter, "to a new year at Hogwarts. I know some doubted whether or not the school would open this term, but we felt," she motioned to the staff table, "that Dumbledore would want us to stay open for any who wished to learn in a safe place.

"We have a new appointment to the staff this year," she motioned for Lupin to stand up, "Those older students will remember him well, Professor R. J. Lupin." The Gryffindor table applauded so loudly that the first years on the end looked shocked that they had entered such a rowdy House.

"He has kindly taken the post after resigning a few years ago. He does wish to let everyone know that for his class and his class only you get the day of the Full Moon off." It was widely known amongst the older students that he was a werewolf but Harry was sure the first years did not understand. "Also, I would like to announce that Professor Lupin has kindly agreed to take the post of Head of Gryffindor." The Gryffindors shouted even louder at this.

After a minute of letting them shout, McGonagall raised her hand for silence. "I know you are all getting sleepy and you wish to get some rest before your first day of hard work begins. So I will let you all go with one thought to remember in your mind," Harry saw tears in her eyes, "Dumbledore left us with something to ponder and that is love, in all it's forms, will be a power beyond reason. _Don't go throwing it away_."

Harry frowned slightly. _Love?_ That is all? No defensive spell or to remember a certain potion ingredient that could help us defeat Voldermort?

Ron and Hermione ran to the front and showed the First Years the familiar path to Gryffindor Tower. Harry and Ginny walked slowly together holding hands. "What did McGonagall want?" Ginny asked.

"Told me to go to the Headmaster's office tomorrow at break." Harry said.

"Oh yeah," Ginny said remembering, "He'll want to talk to you as soon as possible."

"He?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, Dumbledore." Harry thought best not to press on the subject. Ginny usually changed it as soon as he asked. Ginny walked up to the fat lady and smiled, "Godric," she said and the portrait swung open.

Harry let Ginny walk in first and then he followed.She made her way to the staircase leading up to the girl's dormitories. Harry followed her to the bottom step. "Good night," she said and leaned over to kiss him. He smiled and wished her sweet dreams.

Harry found Ron outside the 1st Year's dormitory, telling them to shut up. "I hate first years,"Ron told him.

Harry began to tell him about Dumbledore talking to Ginny. Then about McGonagall wishing to call her new office the Headmaster's office. "Well, she is a bit sad, right? I mean, she and Dumbledore worked together for _40 years_. Plus he probably taught her Transfiguration when she was at Hogwarts." Harry nodded.

Harry entered his room to find most of guys asleep. After Harry climbed into bed with his pjs on he could hear Neville snoring. Then he and Ron fell asleep as well.

* * *

Harry woke up the next morning before anyone else, he thought he could go take a shower first, which he did. He was dressed and ready for breakfast before the other's had fully gotten out of bed. He went down into the common room to wait for the others when he noticed a sign on the Bulletin Board: 

**_Are You Interested in Learning Highly Useful Defensive Spells?_**

**Then please sign your name up with Professor R. J. Lupin, Head of Gryffindor House. Meetings will begin as soon as the next full moon is over.**

Harry smiled.

"Good morning!" Harry heard from behind him, as he turned around, Ginny had slipped her hand into his. "You're up early."

"You too!" Harry said.

"Well," Ginny grinned, "I guess I'm excited, I start 7th year classes today!"

"Oh that's right!" Harry asked, "Are you nervous?"

"Not really. I am excited for you too."

"What do you mean?"

"Dumbledore," she said simply. Before Harry could ask her what she meant she placed her lips on his. Just as Harry was getting into the kiss he heard a loud voice behind him.

"5 points from Gryffindor for Public Displays of Affection," Ron yelled, but Harry could tell he had a smile on his face.

* * *

During breakfast they were passed out their new schedules by Lupin. "Wow," he said handing Harry his timetable, "you have more breaks than James, Sirius, and I had in 7th year." 

Harry smiled, "Well, I don't want to overdo my self."

"That's right," Lupin said, "you have a bigger mission in life than getting 12 N.E.W.T.s."

Since Harry didn't have a class before morning break, he walked up to the gargoyle earlier that he probably should have. "Sherbet Lemon," he said and the statue moved aside to let Harry in.

He knocked on the door and could hear a faint, "Come in," Harry opened the door and almost had to do a double take. The office was just like it was a few months ago. Fawkes was there on his perch, Dumbledore's silver objects were emitting little puffs of smoke. Gryffindor's sword was in a case and the Sorting hat was sitting on a shelf. But the thing that surprised Harry the most was that Dumbledore was sitting at his desk.

Well, he wasn't sitting _at_ his desk but his portrait was put directly behind so it looked like he was.

"Good Morning, Harry." Dumbledore smiled.

"Good Morning?" Harry's jaw was dropped.

"Please, take a seat," Dumbledore smiled, "I daresay, I would shake your hand but as you can see," he motioned to his gold frame.

"Professor?"

"Yes Harry?" Dumbledore smiled.

Harry didn't take anytime to think of what to say. "Why did you trust Snape?" He hadn't taken a seat. "He killed you!"

Dumbledore sighed, "That is why I asked you to come here."

* * *

**A/N:** I will try to get the next chapter up today. I was going to put the rest of the scene in this chapter but it is getting long. I don't know how long I wanted it to be. 

Yeah, it is his portrait. I thought about his ghost, but Dumbledore would want to go on, wouldn't he?

I don't think this fic is going to be REALLY LONG but after I finish it, I already know my next project!

P.S. If anyone would like to help me with some of the chapters in this fic (like the ones that involve Harry fighting Voldermort) please e-mail me. My e-mail is on my profile. Please make sure you give me you pen name so I know exactly who you are! Thanks!


	5. Chapter Five: The Portrait

**Harry Potter and All There is Left To Do Is Love**

by: wish on a muggle _at_ yahoo _dot_ com

* * *

Chapter 5: _The Portrait_

* * *

Harry stared at the Dumbledore in the frame. "Please, Harry, sit down."

Harry didn't want sit, but he did. "Why did you trust Snape? He just turned around and killed you!" Harry shouted, "He used an _UNFORGIVEABLE_ Curse on you!"

Dumbledore twiddled his thumbs. "Harry, there is something you must know about portraits." He paused, then went on, "We don't get _ALL_ of our memories. The subject of the portraits gets to pick what memories we are allowed to have."

"What?" Harry said, confusion sinking in.

"Well, I decided that I would allow myself to remember my death and who killed me but not why I trusted him." He added, "And I still do trust him."

Harry glared at the portrait, "So I've come here for answers you can't give me?"

"I guess you can say that," Dumbledore said, "I prefer to say that you came here for answers you needed to get."

Harry sighed and looked down at his hands and remembered, "Sir, why was your hand all black and dead looking?"

Dumbledore sighed, "That is yet another thing I wished not to confide in myself," he said, holding up two very healthy looking hands.

"The Horcrux," Harry started. "It wasn't a Horcrux."

"What was it, then Harry?" Dumbledore asked.

"I don't know. There was a note," Harry said, "Something like: To the Dark Lord," Harry paused, "I remember it said Dark Lord because I thought it must be from a Death Eater."

"A wise assumption," Dumbledore's eyes twinkled in his frame.

"They said something about being dead before Voldermort would get a chance to read the note. Said something about discovering a secret, I'm guessing it was about Voldermort's many Horcruxes."

Dumbledore nodded.

"Said that they had stolen the REAL Horcrux and that they intended to destroy it," Harry paused again, "I remember they said intended because it made me think that maybe they meant to destroy it but got killed before they could get a chance."

Dumbledore nodded and make acknowledging sounds.

"Then they said, 'I face death in the hope that when you meet your match, you will be mortal once more.' Then they signed it R.A.B." Harry finished looking into those half-moon glasses.

"Yes, yes, it would make him mortal." Dumbledore said aloud. "If he did find this Horcrux, yes...which he did, for that is a fake one we found, if he did destroy it...yes..."

"Sir?" Harry asked, "You said 'he'? Is R.A.B. a he?"

Dumbledore looked up from his hands, "Well, I have a feeling, I may not be right about this, of course, but I believe it may have been Regulus Black."

"Sirius's brother?" Harry asked dumbfounded. "Didn't the Death Eater's kill him?"

"Yes, I never knew why but they did say that the first to find him, kill him." Dumbledore said softly. "They must have wanted to kill him incase he had the Horcrux on him, but the letter made it sound as though Voldermort might not know Regulus had them. He was a smart young man, though. He would have it hidden."

"Sir?" Harry asked, "I thought that Sirius said that his brother wanted to be a Death Eater."

"Yes, but do also remember that he said Regulus wanted out, he found out what Voldermort was doing, Harry and decided that it was wrong."

"They found him within days." Harry remembered. "Isn't that right?"

"Yes, Harry."

Harry look over at the window next to Dumbledore's desk and remembered something else, "Professor Slughorn mentioned him. Last summer when you took me to try and convince him to come back to Hogwarts."

"Yes, Regulus was one of Horace's favorites. You may want to ask him if he remembers anything about him."

"Yes sir." Harry said. He looked down slightly, "Professor Slughorn said I have my mother's talents."

"I may have heard that from him."

"But I cheated," Harry told him.

"I assumed as much," Dumbledore said with a smile and small wink.

"Last year, I wasn't sure if I could take potions so I didn't buy the text book. Professor Slughorn let me barrow one but it was covered in writing. I followed the written instructions instead." Harry said, "They were by the Half-Blood Prince."

"And did you discover who the Half-Blood Prince is, Harry?" Dumbledore asked.

"Yes, Snape." It was the first time Dumbledore didn't correct him.

"Severus is a very talented Potions master. He was very good in school." Dumbledore said with a smile. "Even though," Dumbledore added, "he wasn't a very fair teacher."

"When he thought I had it, I hid it." Harry told him.

"Where?" Dumbledore asked curiously.

"In the Room of Requirement." Harry told him.

"Well, Harry," Dumbledore began slyly. "If you feel like you need a little tutoring in Potions class, it would be all right if you just go and get the book. Though I can not allow you to use any of the spells Severus had written in it in this school."

"Thank you, Professor." Harry smiled.

"There is something I would like to ask you, however, Harry."

"Yes sir?"

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled behind his half-moon glasses, "Why is it that you called off your relationship with you very charming girlfriend, Miss Weasley, as my funeral?"

Harry blushed. "I...er, well, you see...er...I..."

Dumbledore smiled, "She told me you two, um...made up the other day when she came in so kindly to talk to me."

"Yes." Harry's face was burning and he looked determinedly at his hands.

"What I was wondering, Harry is why you forced her away when she could help you the most!" Harry looked up. "What is the one thing I keep telling you, the thing that you possess that Voldermort does not?"

"Love," Harry whispered.

"That is right, Harry. Love." He paused. "Your ability to love people and allow them to love you in return is the most important thing you have. The thing that Voldermort does not, can not, and will never understand is the power of love, in all of its forms." Harry nodded. "Therefore, Harry, surround yourself with those who love you the most, and you will have an edge on Voldermort."

Harry nodded.

"I believe," Dumbledore said smiling, "that it is almost time for your next class."

Harry nodded again and stood up.

"So you just make your way so I can do something I've wanted to do for a very long time."

"What is that Professor?" Harry asked politely.

"Explore the castle now that I am the subject of a painting." Dumbledore smiled. "There are plenty of things I can do now!"

"Like what?"

"Well," said Dumbledore smiling widely, "I hear the Fat Lady is a wonderful dancer."

* * *

Harry told Hermione, Ron, and Ginny all about his interview with Dumbledore that evening in the common room. Ginny's head laid lazily on his shoulder.

"He didn't leave any memory about why he trusts Snape?" Ron asked for the hundredth time.

"NO!" Ginny yelled, fed up with brother.

Hermione's head was stuck in a book and she whispered, "Well, you understand why he didn't want his portrait to know, right?"

Harry looked at her, "No. Why?"

"Because he doesn't want you to know. He thinks you are ready the way you are." She flipped a page in her book, "That's why I don't think we are going to be here much longer."

Ron and Ginny turned to her as well. "What do you mean?" Ron asked.

"Well, Voldermort is not going to wait much longer now that Dumbledore is out of the picture." She placed a page marker in her book before looking up. "I think he is going to make his move soon. Dumbledore put some protection on the castle for us and now that we have it, we have to go."

"Not yet," Harry said. "I still need to talk to Slughorn."

"Maybe you can ask him if he has any Felix Felicis left," Hermione said, "just incase. Any sign of a fight we can take a quick sip and be safe." Hermione paused and looked Harry directly in the eye, "That was really smart of you to lend it to us. I really do believe it saved our lives."

Harry shrugged, causing Ginny's head to bob up and down. "I'll go to him tomorrow. I promise."

* * *

The next morning they all went down to breakfast just as the mail owls were coming in. Hermione's copy of the Daily Prophet had barely landed when they heard a gasp, she picked it up quickly and then placed it flat out on the table before they could ask her what it was.

Harry looked at an upside down picture of a muggle man Harry noticed was the Prime Minister then above it in large black letters was written, "MINISTER OF THE MUGGLES KILLED BY YOU-KNOW-WHO HIMSELF"

Harry looked up at the staff table. All of the teachers were frowning. "I'll ask Slughorn at break." Harry told them, getting up. "I just need to run upstairs for a second."

Ginny got up as well, "I'll go with you." Harry looked sideways at her and nodded. They made their way upstairs and Ginny said, "Are you going to get the Half-Blood Prince book?"

"Yes." Harry said.

"I thought so." Ginny and Harry walked across that familiar stretch of wall three times thinking they wanted the room that hid things. A door appeared and Harry ran in and grabbed his book, tucking it carefully into his bag with a disgusted look on his face.

"I thought the Half-Blood Price would have been someone..." he trailed off.

Ginny smiled, "I know. It must have been a big shock when you found out it was Snape...but, Harry," she glanced around to make sure no one was listening, "I'm not sure you should kill him."

"What?" Harry asked appalled.

"I didn't want to say it in front of Ron and Hermione but," she paused, "_neither can live while the other survives_? I think you should take care of Voldermort first."

"And what if I have to go through Snape to get to him?"

"We'll see to it when we get there." Ginny said.

"What do you mean? You are going to kill for me?" Harry asked.

"Harry, I am willing to kill for you, but," Ginny paused, "why kill those who we don't _NEED_ to kill?"

"I _NEED_ to kill him." Harry said, "He killed Dumbledore."

"How are you going to kill him? Use an Unforgivable Curse?" Ginny said lamely.

The bell rang to signal for first class so Harry didn't have to answer as they ran down to the dungeons.

"Hello class," Professor Slughorn greeted as they all sat down. Ernie Macmillan had to sit with the Slytherins because Ginny had taken the spot next to Harry in a rush. Slughorn had them work on the Blood-Replenishing Potion. "If it is perfect, we shall send it to the Hospital Wing, just incase," he added.

Harry opened his book and looked at what Snape had written as a 16-year-old boy. There was another spell he had made up on the page but Harry just went on to make the potion. When the hour was over, Harry's, Ron's, Hermione's, and Ginny's potions were all the deep blood red it was supposed to be. Harry told them all to just copy what he was doing, which Hermione didn't approve of but Harry still caught her checking.

"Wonderful!" Slughorn beamed, "You have been tutoring your friends!" Hermione growled under her breath but when the bell rang for the end of lesson she got up without hesitation and left with everyone else. Harry said goodbye to Ginny and turned to Slughorn when there was no one else in the room.

"Sir? I want to ask you a question," Harry began.

"Does this have anything to do with the Prime Minister's death?" Slughorn asked in return.

"Sort of. Sir, can you tell me about Regulus Black?" Harry tried to search his face but Slughorn merely motioned for Harry to sit back down. Harry took his usual seat and Slughorn took Hermione's.

"Regulus. Bright boy. Member of the Slug Club." The potions master said.

Harry, himself had been an unwilling member of the Slug Club.

"You knew his brother?" Slughorn asked. "Sirius? Dumbledore told me he was your godfather." Harry nodded. "Yes, James and him were inseparable." He paused, "But you are not here to hear about James and Sirius, you are here about Regulus."

"Yes, sir."

"Well, he was very smart. Hated his brother but most siblings that close in age don't get along." Slughorn said knowledgeably. "They had very different views, those two. Regulus was pureblood at heart and only liked purebloods, his parents favored him over Sirius."

Harry felt a pang of hatred toward Sirius's parents, even though he knew the portrait of Sirius mother wasn't that nice he never gave her a second thought, until now.

"Regulus joined the Death Eaters right out of Hogwarts. Knew a lot about He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named," Slughorn informed him. "Figured out almost everything and then realized that he didn't agree with You-Know-Who's fight for immortality. Regulus always believed that when it was your time to go, it was your time to go. Wasn't a afraid of death, that one."

"So," Harry said slowly, "what you're saying is that Regulus was very close with Voldermort," Slughorn flinched, "but I heard that Death Eaters killed him."

"Yes," said Slughorn, dropping his head in respect, "You-Know-Who sent out the order. Regulus had a fight with one of the Death Eaters, I can't remember his name, Lewis something-or other, I just remember him dying in Azkaban. Anyway, he was saying something about how he found religion and that he would do anything to make sure that He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named would be mortal once more."

Harry jumped up.

"Did I say something?" Slughorn looked up at him.

"Yes, that settles it. Thank you Professor," Harry turned around and was half-way across the room when he stopped. "Er, Professor?"

"Yes, Harry?" Slughorn had walked over to his desk.

"Would you happen to have any Felix Felicis left?" Harry was trying not to sound like a greedy school boy.

"I'll have a new batch finished tomorrow. Why?" Slughorn asked, his eyes searching Harry.

"Well, see, last year when the Death Eaters came to the school and I was out with Dumbledore, I gave mine to my friends and when the Death Eaters tried to hit them with spells, they always missed."

"I believe it saved their lives." Slughorn said.

"Yes, I think that too and well, we are getting in very dark times and since Voldermort," Slughorn flinched again, "is after my friends and I, I was just hoping you can give us a slight edge."

Slughorn seemed to be searching him up and down and then said, "Come to me after class tomorrow and I will give you a vial."

"Thank you, Professor," Harry said, a vial would be enough for a sip each.

* * *

The next morning at breakfast the owls came again and Harry nervously looked over at Hermione as she laid the paper out once again and it showed a large picture of Gilbert Whimple, a man with two large horns on top of his head who worked for the Committee of Experimental Charms. He had been murdered by 3 Death Eaters.

Harry looked back up at the staff table. Two murders in two days. A muggle and a wizard. Harry glanced at Slughorn whose eyes were halfway out of his head. He looked extremely pale and was pulling little tuffs of hair out of his walrus mustache.

"I saw him," Harry said, "That day of my hearing. He was in the lift with your dad and I." Harry told Ron.

"Yeah, I knew him too," Ron said. "Saw him when dad took me to work with him." Ginny nodded as well.

"Maybe I can get two vials out of Slughorn." Harry said looking back at the picture of the man, swaying slightly because of his horns.

When Harry arrived in Slughorn's office that evening, Slughorn had more than one vial ready, he had about 8.

"I figure that you can use some extra luck." He had told him. "Anything for Lily's son."

Harry put all the vials in his bag and walked carefully up to the almost empty Gryffindor common room where Ron, Hermione and Ginny were waiting for him. He showed them the many bottles and asked Hermione, "Do you think we could put a re-enforcement charm on them?"

"I think we could do better than that!" She smiled picking up one of the vials, "We can bewitch them only to be opened by us. To remember our voice, maybe!" Hermione examined the bottle, "Put them on chains so that we can carry a few around with us at all times."

"You're brilliant." Ron told her. She smiled.

Hermione ran upstairs to grab some spell books while Harry laid down on the sofa, resting his head in Ginny's lap. "I can't believe you got 8 vials out of him," she said sounding proud.

"I think he got scared this morning about that Whimple guy, maybe he was in the Slug Club." Harry said.

Ginny ran her fingers through his hair and he could think of nothing else for the next hour as Hermione began bewitching bottles, she was explaining what she was doing but Harry's eyes were closed and his body humming at Ginny's touch.

"Harry? HARRY?" Hermione yelled.

"Huh?" Harry said, opening his eyes and turning to face her. Ginny was giggling and Ron's face split into a lopsided grin.

"I need you to say your name loudly and clearly so that the bottles will only open for you." Hermione informed him.

Harry sat up reluctantly and when Hermione waved her wand Harry said, "Harry Potter."

Hermione picked up one of the bottles and tried to open it. No luck, she passed it to Ron who couldn't open it either. His face turned purple before he gave up and tossed it to Harry who opened it normally.

"Good job, Hermione!" Ron said, astounded by his own girlfriend's talents. Harry gave her back the vial and she did the spell again for each herself, Ron, and Ginny.

It was after midnight before they all got up to go to bed. Harry and Ginny shared a kiss before going up to bed. As did Ron and Hermione but Ron didn't turn up until 10 minutes after Harry had climbed into bed.

* * *

The next morning, Harry was afraid to look for the mail but it came and Hermione once again laid out the newspaper. The cover, this time held several wizards and witches, Harry recognized them as the Death Eaters from the Department of Mysteries.

"They have been broken out. Voldermort killed all the guards!" Ginny said reading a passage.

"They don't have wands," Harry reminded their worried faces. "The Ministry broke them after they were caught."

"Yeah, but Ollivander is still missing, isn't he? If they've got him, it will be bad news for us." Ginny looked worried. Harry put a hand on her's and laced their fingers together.

Harry looked up at the staff table for the third time this week. Lupin and Hagrid were in a deep, dark, conversation. Their eyes were hidden and they looked like their were whispering. Professor McGonagall was reading the paper with a stony expression. Slughorn had set the paper down and was now trying to eat with shaking hands.

Harry looked at Hermione, "You were right. I think we are going to leave here soon."

Hermione sighed, "I didn't want to be right," she said looking around the place like she was about to say goodbye to a dear friend.

Harry knew what she was feeling, Hogwarts was more of a home that anywhere else, only the Burrow coming second.

"When do you think we are going to leave, then?" Ron asked, not to anyone in particular.

Harry looked back down at the paper, Lucius Malfoy was looking smugly at the enchanted ceiling. He shrugged. "Like Hermione said," he paused, "soon."

Ginny shivered next to him but when he looked over at her, he could see pure loathing in her eyes as she glared at Malfoy's picture.

* * *

A/N: Soon...yesss...ssssoooooooooownnnnn.

I am sure that Dumbledore and Snape worked out an agreement. I read this really good editorial on it on MuggleNet, but I still have a feeling that Snape is on Voldermort's side...so in conclusion, I have no idea what to think. I have a feeling, though, that Harry will come face to face with Snape in this fic. I'm not sure if it will be before or after he meets with Voldermort.

I love these reviews I get. I laugh at all the ones that say they arn't flames and the ones saying MORE SEX and then the ones that said "NO! Stop the sex!" LOL! I love it!


	6. Chapter Six: Caught in the Act

**Harry Potter and All There Is Left To Do Is Love**

by: wish on a muggle _at_ yahoo _dot_ com

* * *

Chapter 6: _Caught In The Act_

* * *

**A/N:** I want to wish **Elanor** a safe and happy holiday, and would like to do a very special shout out to a reviewer of mine who's review put a smile on my face, **obssesedwithyou**. They did not use colorful words or a stolen phrase, they did not try to hide what they wanted but told me in powerful words: "update now and i want more sex" powerful, oh yes, powerful. I dedicate this chapter to you. (Honest to God, your review had me crying and on the floor, you just told me what you wanted and that was that! I love reviews, they make me smile!)

* * *

Everyone except Harry in the 7th year boy's dormitory was asleep in no time at all, and he was just about to drift off himself when he heard the door open and close softly. Harry looked over but it was completely pointless, everything was in shadows.

"Hello?" Harry whispered.

"Shh..." a soft voice said closing into his bed. It was Ginny. She walked over and climbed in next to him, shutting the curtains after her.

Harry smiled at her and whispered, "Ginny? What are you doing here?"

"Shhh..." She breathed, her mouth in a soft smile. Harry could feel his body heat up as she settled herself down next to him.

"Ginny?"

Ginny smiled and placed a finger on his lips. Harry knew a second later why she was there when she began kissing him. Harry's eyes widened as Ginny's hands worked their way under his t-shirt, pulling it off.

Her hands were chilly but soon, thanks to both of their bodies drawing closer, her hands found ways to get warm. He let her tongue enter his mouth and search to it's hearts content as he tried to enter hers as well.

Harry's hands roamed over Ginny's bathrobe and untied it. He pushed the robe off of her arms and pulled her nightdress over her head. She wasn't wearing any underwear underneath. Harry felt a familiar hardness in his pants, which made it difficult for Ginny when she pulled them down. Harry continued kissing her as she made her way under the covers.

She placed her hand on Harry's stomach and it slowly made it's way down which caused Harry to moan in her mouth. "Oh, Ginny..." he groaned, when they went up for breath. She placed her mouth quickly over his to shut him up before swinging a leg carefully over his body. Harry could tell she was smiling but he didn't care, just as long as she kept close to him, every thought would leave his head. And it did.

"Will you shut up?" She said so softly that her breath barely touched his lips. He grinned sheepishly before his mind exploded as she placed him inside her.

* * *

Harry woke up with the sounds of his dorm-mates stirring. He slowly opened his eyes seeing the morning sunlight through an extremely small gap in his hangings, Ginny's naked body was clinging to his. He smiled then shot up. Ginny woke up and looked at Harry with fear in her eyes and mouthed to him, "How will I get out?"

Harry threw on his pajama pants that were still around one ankle and handed Ginny her bathrobe. He reached under his bed and grabbed his Invisibility cloak and handed to her, "Meet you at breakfast," he mouthed and she nodded, pulling it over after giving him a quick kiss and leaving. He opened his hangings, everyone was still sleeping but stirring in their beds. They didn't notice the door open and shut by itself.

Harry dressed and went down to breakfast with Hermione and Ron, Ginny was "taking a shower" according to Hermione. When they sat down with Seamus, Dean and Neville, Ginny had made her way over to them and sat herself down next to Harry.

"Good dream, last night, Harry?" Seamus asked, exchanging knowing smiles with Dean.

"What? Erm, yeah." Harry said nodding. Ginny placed a hand on his leg and squeezed it softly. Harry felt his lower half warm in ways that only Ginny Weasley could makeit do.

"We thought so," Dean said winking at him. Harry had a weird feeling they were trying to tell him something, but holding out for the more humorous effect.

"What's going on?" Hermione asked looking over her eggs and bacon.

"We could hear Harry, erm, talking?" Ron turned to his other room mates, they all smiled triumphantly at each other.

"More like moaning!" Seamus said laughing.

"Ginny's name," Dean said laughing as well.

"We know what you were doing," Seamus said giving Harry a knowing look.

"You...er, you do?" Harry asked glancing sideways at Ginny, grabbing her hand that was on his leg.

"Harry was masturbating last night, thinking about Ginny!" Dean told them. Harry let out a sigh of relief and nodded.

"Gross, if you think about it," Seamus said turning to Dean, "I mean, her brother is in the next bed!"

They exchanged disgusted faces then turned to Ginny whose cheeks were bright pink.

"Well?" Seamus said to her.

"Well, what?" She replied, rubbing Harry's inner thigh. Harry thought it might have been a bad idea, on her part, to make him aroused in public and in front of people who heard what they were doing last night.

"Well, you are being very quiet." Seamus was apparently still amused by the whole thing.

"What do you want me to say?" Ginny said irritably then turned to Harry with a smile on her face. "I'll see you in Defense Against the Dark Arts," she told him before kissing him hard on the lips. Harry was a little taken aback by this but he enjoyed it and the looks on the guys' faces when she walked off.

Harry smiled and shrugged.

"Lucky bastard!" Seamus said annoyed. "When Dean told Lavendar that I jacked off thinking of her she wouldn't talk to me for a whole day."

"Yeah, but you made up with her." Dean said.

"Yeah, but it cost me 5 Galleons." Seamus said sulking. "You owe me 5 Galleons."

"Fat chance!"

* * *

When Harry got to Defense Against the Dark Arts Ginny was already in there laughing with Lupin. Harry made his way over to them. "Hello, Harry," said Lupin fondly.

"Hello, Professor," Harry said with a smile.

"Well, Ginny," Professor Lupin said, walking them to their normal seats, "I am so glad you decided to visit me this morning." Ginny nodded and sat down with Harry. When Lupin walked back to the front of the class Harry gave her a questioning look.

"I was trying to talk him in to proposing to Tonks." Ginny explained.

"Oh...Um, Ginny." Harry mumbled.

"What?" She said, taking out her book and wand. Harry looked around, no one was paying attention to them they were all busy with their own books and wands.

"Last night..." Harry trailed off.

"Your welcome?" Ginny said with a laugh.

Harry laughed too, "Why?"

"You mean, you didn't want it?" Ginny turned to face him.

"No, I just mean, that with these last couple of days, murders, death eaters..." Harry left his sentence up in the air.

"Harry that is exactly why I did it." She leaned over and kissed him softly, "I love you," she whispered. Harry whispered it back to her.

* * *

That night, Harry lay in bed, waiting for the others to fall asleep before going down into the Common Room for some "quality time" with Ginny. They were probably just going to makeout for a few minutes then fall asleep, but anytime spent with Ginny was not time wasted.

Harry listened closely for the snores of his dorm mates. Sure enough, Neville's were the loudest, but he heard Seamus and Dean's as well. He slowly began to rise but so did Ron. Harry laid back down and glanced over at his friend. Ron hadn't notice Harry bid for freedom as well, when he made he was to the door.

When the door closed behind Ron, Harry jumped up and followed him. 'Where is he going?' Harry thought. 'Or do I want to know?' Harry was on top of the stairs when he spotted Ron, who tripped and rolled down the last few steps. Harry quickly moved toward the wall so he could hide in the darkness.

Ron looked around wildly then looked at a door a couple feet away from him. Harry looked too. It was the Head Girl's bedroom. The door had opened and there was Hermione, Harry quickly glanced away. She was in a lacy frock that apparently "hit the spot" for Ron. Ron followed Hermione back into her room. Harry walked slowly down the steps into the Common Room. Ginny was giggling softly from a chair

Harry walked over to her and she stood up. "I hope never to see that lacy thing again!" Ginny whispered, wrinkling her nose. "She asked me to help her pick it out!"

Harry tried to hold in his laughter. "I can't believe you told her to wear that!" Ginny shrugged, then looked at the door with deepest disgust. "What?" asked Harry looking at the closed door as well.

"Harry," she said softly. "You know what they're doing?"

"No."

"I don't think you want to know." Ginny covered her mouth and then Harry heard it too, soft moaning that sounded like it was coming from Hermione, drifted from under the doorframe.

Harry sat down on the sofa and stared at the door. Ginny sat next to him and pushed his face to look at her's. "I will be really offended if you spend the whole night staring at a room that our best friend and my brother are 'doing the nasty' in, instead of looking at me."

Harry laughed so hard that he had to muffle the sound in her neck. She giggled softly. "Sorry," Harry managed to say.

"It's all right." Ginny glanced at the door, her nose wrinkled immediately. "Well," she said after a few seconds, "I am glad that they are expressing their love for each other in a healthy manor." Suddenly a loud moan erupted from the room, this time, Harry could tell, it was Ron.

Harry wrapped his arms around Ginny. She was just about to kiss him when a very disturbing, "RON!" Issued from the room. Hermione sounded very pleased with him. Harry started to feel really uncomfortable.

"That was gross!" Ginny said with a laugh.

Harry turned and looked at her. She had a smile on her face. "How can you find this funny?"

Ginny's nose wrinkled again and Harry couldn't believe how unbelievingly beautiful she could be. "Easy," she said simply. "I can just imagine Ron's legs sticking out at odd angles and Hermione trying to be polite."

Harry snorted into her neck again. "I could see that." Harry said. Another moan came from Ron's mouth. "But I don't want to," he added.

"Well, I _was_ planning on snogging you senseless," Ginny told him. Harry grinned hopefully. "But..." Ginny made a rude hand gesture towards the door. "I just can't sit here listening to them do..._that_." She got up and Harry followed her to the foot of the stairs.

She turned around and wrapped her arms around Harry's neck, "I'll see you in the morning," she told him and then leaned over to kiss him. Harry wrapped his arms around her as well, and pulled her in as close as he could get her. Harry opened his mouth, willing for her tongue to enter and the moment it did another moan, "_OH RON!_" caused them to break apart.

"We'll get them back for this," Ginny groaned. "Good night."

"Good night." Harry mumbled and returned to his dorm room.

* * *

When Harry woke up the next morning it was to the sound of the door being opened and closed. Harry grabbed his glasses and pulled the on. Ron was walking over to his bed. Harry leaned on one of his elbows and looked over at him. "Good night?"

Ron grinned sheepishly, his hair a complete mess and his eyes were puffy like he didn't get enough sleep. "Great," Ron muttered, he looked around the room once and then looked back at Harry and whispered, "I don't know why we never did '_it_' before!"

Harry rolled his eyes. "You enjoyed itthen?"

"Oh yeah," Ron moaned. "She is fantastic, this thing she does with her tongue--"

"Ron!" Harry yelled getting up, "I don't want to hear about this!" Harry grabbed some of his clothes and turned to leave the room. The others were waking up thanks to Harry's yelling. He glanced at Ron and winked as Dean yelled, "Good night, Ron?"

At breakfast they all took their usual spots. Hermione and Ron seemed to have bonded even more that before. Harry and Ginny exchanged glanced but the mail owls arrived and they all looked nervously above them for the Daily Prophet.

Harry could tell that Hermione was holding her breath. "Good night, Hermione?" Dean said taking a seat on Ron's other side. She didn't listen because at that moment the newspaper arrived and Hermione looked at the front page.

"Anyone we know?" Ron asked, his face pale.

"Yes!" Hermione cried. She laid the paper flat out on the table, her eyes wet with tears.

Harry glanced down to see a powerful looking man, he was black and had a bald head and wore one golden hoop earring.

"Kingsley?" Harry began reading the story, "Kingsley Shacklebolt, Auror for the Ministry of Magic and undercover worker who was the security guard for the Prime Minister of Muggles has been missing since the death of the Minister. We have reason to believe that he has been kidnapped by the Death Eaters."

Harry looked across the Hall to the Slytherin table. Malfoy, as expected, didn't return to Hogwarts in September but Crabbe and Goyle were still there. They were glaring at nothing in particular. Harry looked across the table at Hermione, tears were rolling down her face. Ron put an arm around her, he looked equally scared. Harry turned to glance at Ginny but she wasn't sitting next to him.

Ginny had stood up and was now looking at Harry. "It's time to go." She told him.

"Go?" Harry asked stupidly.

"Yes. You know what this means? They are calling us out Harry." She turned and started walking out of the Hall. Harry, Ron, and Hermione followed.

When they caught up with her they asked her again.

"Harry, if we don't leave you know what is going to happen?" Ginny asked.

Hermione was the one who spoke, "They are going to come here." This seemed to speed everyone up as they ran to the common room.

"Just pack what you need!" Harry ordered, "We'll leave the rest here." Harry and Ron entered their room and began packing like crazy, tossing things and putting a clean pair of underwear into his bag, stuffing his invisibility cloak in his back pack and tossing the rest of his stuff into his trunk and locking it.

The door of his dormitory opened and entered his head of house, Professor Lupin. "You are leaving?" He asked simply.

"Yes sir." Harry said standing up straight after helping Ron find a pair of clean socks.

"I see." Lupin said.

Harry grabbed two chains out of his dresser, both were holding the bottles of Felix Felicis. He put one in his back pack and the other around his next and slipped it into his robes.

"Well," said Lupin walking closer to him. "I will take your trunks and the girl's trunks and keep them in my office. I'll transport them to Number 12 as soon as possible." Lupin dug around in his pocket for a moment before pulling out a large golden ring with a equally large ruby in it. "For you," he said.

"Wh-what?" Harry asked.

Lupin stuffed the ring in his hand and said, "Put this on, and when you are in trouble and whenever you find Voldermort, I want you to press the stone and think of where you are and that you want help." Harry slipped the ring on several fingers until it fit perfectly on his middle finger. "The order will be there in no time."

Lupin glanced at it on Harry's hand, "Funny, that is where James used to wear it." Harry felt his chest swell, this had been his father's ring!

Before Harry knew what he was doing he hugged Lupin. "Thank you," he choked.

"Be safe, Harry." Lupin told him.

Minutes later Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny were out on the grounds, their backpacks swinging as they ran. They all had their brooms, minus Hermione who didn't like to fly.

"All right," Harry said pulling them around. "You three go to Headquarters and let them know what's going on. I assume there will be a lot of people there what with Kingsley missing. I'll go to Malfoy's house and interrogate him."

"You three?" Ginny asked. "Harry, how many times do we have to go over this..."

Harry glared at her, "Don't start with me, Ginny."

"Shut up." Ginny said, pushing him lightly. "Hermione and Ron with go to Number 12, and I will go with you. Harry you can't go alone and you don't even know where he lives."

"And you do?" Harry asked her irritably.

"Yes, Dad showed me a map where all the wizards in this country live. I remember Malfoy's because it was the darkest one of the whole lot." Ginny mounted her broomstick.

Harry looked at her. "Fine!" He said, "We can't waist time. Hermione you go with Ron."

"I hate flying, why can't we just apparate?" Hermione grumbled.

"Hermione, where are we?" Ginny said sweetly.

"The grounds...Oh, right, I know this one. Can't apparate or disapparate on school grounds." Hermione got on behind Ron and wrapped her arms around him, "I guess it won't be that bad."

Harry mounted his broom and kicked off from the ground, they all followed. "Good Luck," Ron called as they sped off in different directions.

Ginny led the way out of the school grounds and over Hogsmeade, "It's that way!" She said, pointing Southeast past the only all-wizard village in Britain.

Harry sped up and looked around, it was a lot of woods area but as they enter a clearing, some 30 minutes later they found a field with several houses scattered here and there. The biggest was still a good 20 minutes away. It was large with black stones and a green roof. A tall black, iron gate surrounded the place.

As Harry got closer, he could tell that most of if not all of these homes they were passing belonged to wizards. Speeding passed one, as they flew closer, Harry noticed that they had a lot of the kind of plants that Professor Sprout keeps in Green House4 at Hogwarts.

The large black house was coming closer and closer, Harry could see no car in the driveway or pool in the back yard. He looked over at Ginny, "Yeah," she said, "That's it."

Harry didn't even have to ask, the gate's opening had "MALFOY" written in black iron over it. They landed with a soft thud next to a large oak tree that had a bush right next to it. Harry put his back pack and broomstick in the bush and Ginny followed, making sure to cover them up completely.

Harry glanced at Ginny. "Do you think he's home?"

"Yes." Ginny said looking up at the large house. "I'm sure some of his friends," she motioned to all the houses they just passed, "would let him know we were coming."

Harry made a grab for his bag to get his invisibility cloak out.

"Don't bother," Ginny said to him. "He already knows we're here."

She tucked her wand carefully up her sleeve. Harry, however, kept his out. As they walked through the gate Harry felt a dark cloud had passed over. He turned to Ginny, "Did you feel that?" He asked her.

"Yes." Ginny shook herself. "Magic. Now he really _KNOWS_ that we're here."

They walked up the cobblestone walk way up past topiaries of tall wizards who seemed to be watching them. The house looked like it was made with large black stones and boulders. The windows were tall and gothic, covered in green curtains and no light seemed to be coming from the house except from the door where a glass windowpane was glowing orange from candlelight.

Harry held out his wand and made it to the front door which opened with a bang and he barely had time to notice the dark, rich looking interior before Malfoy had cast his spell and Harry fell to the floor and blacked out.

* * *

**A/N**: Sorry it took me two days for this one. Work called in and was like, "Dude, we know you aren't booked, but can you come in?" I was like, "Um, sure, when?" and they were like, "In an hour."

I was like, still in my pjs and hadn't showered. I hate them. But the more I work, the more money I make, the sooner I can get my new computer.

BTW, I live by the ocean, we are a surfing town. I don't surf, but I work at a shop where there is only 15 workers and 14 of them are surfers. LOL, I am outnumbered! But it also means free lessons if I ever feel the urge to get hit in the face with a surf board and drown in the shallow water!


	7. Chapter Seven: The Secret Journal

**Harry Potter and All There Is Left To Do Is Love

* * *

**

_by:_ wish on a muggle _at_ yahoo _dot _com

_with help by:_ Dragon of the Lost World

* * *

Chapter 7: _The Secret Journal_

* * *

**A/N:** Thank you for all the reviews. I did receive several questions on why I wrote something one way or another way. They are at the end of this Chapter if you wish to check them out...

* * *

Harry opened his eyes. Everything was slowly coming into focus. He was in a tall, dark room lined with evil looking books. Thin windows that were at least two stories tall covered the room and were draped with green velvet. Outside it looked like it must be somewhere passed midday. Harry started to hear voices, but it was like hearing them in another room. He made to move but his hands were tied up against a large column.

Harry turned his head to the left to see more of the room when the people talking came into view. He could hear their voices properly now. Ginny was tied up to a column, just like Harry. Her shirt had been pulled up to show her bare midriff. Draco Malfoy had one of his arms wrapped around Ginny's waist and was using the other to reach over to her chest. They were nose to nose.

"NO!" Harry yelled. The monster in his stomach, which was normally subdued thanks to Ginny being his girlfriend once again, was now screaming and breathing fire.

Malfoy and Ginny turned their heads quickly towards Harry. Ginny was looking relieved that Harry had woken up and Malfoy was looking mad. "Don't worry, Potter," Malfoy hissed. "You blood-traitor girlfriend will not be harmed." Malfoy slowly let go of her and walked over to Harry, "You on the other hand, I can not say..."

Harry glared at him. Draco leaned up against a near by table that had an antique lamp and several open books. Malfoy picked up a book, "Studying up on Dark Arts," he said turning the book over slowly to show a picture of a man in immense pain as a sharp wooden object was growing out of his chest. When he put the book back down on the desk Harry noticed he placed it right next to Harry's wand.

"I've been working hard," Draco said softly, "on ways to hurt you as much as possible before I hand you over to the Dark Lord."

"Where is Kingsley Shacklebolt?" Harry said through gritted teeth.

Draco smiled. "Dead." Draco picked up another book and flipped through the pages idly, "Killed days ago. Crying in pain, couldn't take it anymore and simply begged to be killed."

"Liar," Ginny hissed. Harry and Draco turned to look at her. Her shirt was still up and her jacket off her shoulders. Her body was arched and she was glaring at Draco.

"You think I'm lying?" Draco asked softly dropping the book back on the desk, not taking his eyes off of her. Harry noticed that her feet were not tied up anymore and, on closer inspection, neither was her hands but her wand was being held tightly.

"I know you are lying." Ginny said softly. Draco smiled. "Tell me where he is."

"You mean his _soul_-less," Draco took step closer, "_life_-less," he was now less than two feet away from her, "_worth_-less body?" Then Ginny kicked him hard right between the legs. Draco screamed in pain, his face scrunched up and bright red. He staggered backwards, slightly out of breath.

Ginny lifted her wand and pointed it at him. "_Incarcerous_," she said clearly. Ropes appeared out of no where and tied Draco's hands behind his back and laced his ankles together. Draco made to step forward but he fell to the ground with a loud thud.

"Ginny?" Harry called her attention to him.

"Oh, sorry," she flicked her wand in his direction and the ropes fell to the ground. Harry ran over to the desk in front of him and picked up his wand.

Ginny looked back down at Draco, his face now a light pink. "Where is Kingsley?" Draco smiled. Ginny lifted her foot as to step very hard in his crotch again but he faltered.

"OK! Your black, half-blood friend is alive!" Draco growled.

"Where is he, Malfoy?" Harry pointed his wand directly between Draco's eyes.

"Spinner's End."

"Who's What?' Harry asked.

"SPINNER'S END!" Draco spat. "It's a place. Snape lives there."

"Snape?" Harry asked, "Snape's got him?" Harry turned and exchanged glances with Ginny.

"Yes, Snape!" Draco smiled, and evil glit in his eye, "Our spy!"

"He was our spy as well," Ginny said, pointed her wand at Draco's crotch as if itching to use a Diffindo spell.

"Yes, your little spy telling Dumble-Dork that the Dark Lord is busy trying to get the Giants on his side." Draco let out a humorless laugh, "Giants! Oh Please!"

"Where is Voldemort?" Harry asked stepping closer.

Draco smiled.

"Tell me!" Harry yelled, sparks flew out of his wand and hit Draco full in the face, as if hitting him with low voltage watts. "Or, are you not high enough on the Death Eater Food Chain to know where Voldemort is..."

"I know where he is," Draco growled.

Harry pressed the tip of his wand on Draco's forehead pressing it in hard. "Where?"

"Li-Little Hangleton! The large manor over looking the village!" Draco winced.

"Little Hangleton?" Harry repeated. "Isn't that a muggle village?"

"Yes, the Riddle Manor," Draco said, "He killed the muggles who lived their ages ago."

Harry nodded, "Yes, I know. They were his Muggle father and Muggle Grandparents." Harry spat.

"Father?" Draco repeated, confused.

"That's right," Harry felt excitement and anger fill him, "Your hero isn't a pureblood! He had a muggle father!" Harry looked back at Ginny, "We should go warn the Order."

Ginny nodded.

Harry looked down at Malfoy, wand pointing at his mouth and said, "_Langlock_." Malfoy's tongue glued itself to the roof of his mouth. No sound came from him but he was glaring at Harry as if hoping that looks could kill. Harry lifted his foot and smashed him hard in the face. Blood began poring from his nose and Harry smiled triumphantly.

Ginny pointed her wand at Mafloy. "_Inhaero_," she said with a flick of her wand toward the ceiling. Malfoy zoomed up into the air and straight at the top of the windows, where he hit with a sick squishing sound. He looked like he got stuck in a big wad of bubble gum. With another quick flick of her wand, the curtains closed, hiding him from view.

"Let's go!" Harry turned and left the dark room, navigating himself out of Malfoy Manor.

* * *

It took them over an hour to fly to Number 12, Ginny assuring Harry that when someone finds Malfoy he won't remember a thing he said. Harry stomach was growling with hunger and when the door to Number 12 was locked he was scared.

He knocked quickly.

"Who is it?" asked a muffled voice behind the door.

"It's us!" Ginny yelled, "Open the door, Bill."

Bill called back, "No, you might be a Death Eater! I have to ask you a question that only you would know."

"If you don't open the door this second, I will tell mum about Suzy Carmicheal!" Ginny said back with a smile.

The door flew open. "My favorite little sister!" Bill called, hugging her.

"I'm your only sister!" Ginny growled.

Harry walked in and shut the door. "We know where Kingsley is, and he is still alive!"

Bill dropped Ginny rather suddenly and Ron and Hermione entered the Hallway from the kitchen. Ginny walked over to them, "He is alive, but we don't know for how long."

"A place called Spinner's End," Harry said quickly, "Snape's house."

Bill straightened up. "Spinner's End?" Bill grabbed his cloak, "I'll go to the Ministry, I have a lot of Auror friends and I will let them know."

"I want to go with you!" Harry said, making to turn around.

"No, Harry," Hermione said, arms crossed in a tired manner.

Harry didn't even have time to open his mouth before Bill said, "Don't worry, Harry. You are the key witness in Snape's murder trial, you will get your chance at him!" Bill turned on the spot and disappeared with a pop.

"We have something to show you, mate," Ron said.

"I'm starving," Harry muttered. Hermione disappeared into the kitchen for a moment and came back out with two muffins, she handed one to Harry and one to Ginny. "Thanks," Harry said, inhaling the muffin before they made their way up the stairs.

"It's this way," Ron said pointing down a hallway on the third floor.

"What is?" Harry asked.

Ron stopped halfway down the hallway and opened the door, it was a dusty bedroom of someone who apparently loved to study. Books were all over the place, opened and some had many bookmarkers in it.

"Whose room is this?" Harry asked.

"Regulus Black." Hermione said taking out her wand and pointing it to a large desk covered in books. "_Evanui_!" She said, and the dust rose from the desk, leaving it miraculously clean, and then disappeared.

Hermione walked over to the desk and began flipping through the pages of Regulus's books.

Ron went over to the books shelves and looked at the knickknacks. Ginny sat down on the dusty bed and slowly took in the room. Harry looked in the nightstand.

"Find anything?" Ginny asked.

Harry smiled, "I found a collectors item!" He pulled out a small wrapper, "A never been used, twenty year old, lemon flavored condom!" They all laughed.

"Check under the bed," Ginny told him.

Harry got down on the floor and looked under the bed, he moved his hand over and a floor board that shook. Harry looked up at Ginny, "He has a lose floorboard! I had one of those at the Dursley's, I would hide things in it."

"Well?" Ginny asked.

Harry pulled the board out of it's place and found a leather bound book covered in a thick layer of dust. "_Evanui_!" Harry said and the dust rose from the book and disappeared. He untied the leather strings and opened the book, "It's his journal!"

Hermione made to reach for it but Ginny grabbed it instead. "I think I should read it!" Ginny told them.

"Why you?" Ron said, determined to be a good boyfriend.

"Excuse me, Ron, but I do believe I am an expert on diaries," Ginny flipped it open to the first page.

Ron and Hermione became very uncomfortable, but Harry smiled at her before walking about the room and "_Evanui_"-ing the dust away.

"So, what happened at Malfoy's?" Ron asked to break the silence. Harry told him everything, even the parts he left off to the eldest Weasley brother. "Why didn't you tell Bill where You-Know-Who is?" Ron asked him.

Hermione, who was still dusting said, "It's obvious, isn't it?"

Ron grunted, "No!"

"Well, Harry hasn't gotten rid of all the Horcruxes so Voldemort can't die! If all those Aurors went after him, they all would have died," Hermione said as if she got it out of a book, "pointless deaths, right?" Hermione turned to Ron and pointed at Harry, "Plus, Harry is the only one who can kill him. That Chosen One rubbish!"

Harry nodded, showing that he agreed.

"We need to find out where the Horcruxes are!" Hermione explained.

"I don't think so," Harry mumbled. "I think we should focus on what they can do! I mean, that was how Dumbledore's hand got all black."

"Harry I thought you said you asked Dumbledore and he didn't know," Hermione pointed out.

"Last term he told me. I asked him why it was all black. I knew how it turned black, when he went to get the Ring Horcrux, but why? I don't know if the Ring turned his hand black or if something else hurt him." Harry sighed. "Whatever happened, I can guess that deadly things are guarding the Horcruxes."

"Inferi!" Ron yelled.

"Yes! I think we need to brush up on our fire spells!" Harry said reasonably, "Dumbledore scared them off with a ring of fire."

"I think we need to work on non-verbal spells!" Hermione said, "I mean, that is why you couldn't curse Snape, right?"

Harry nodded, "Yes, I suppose, I'm not really good at Occlumency."

"We could work on that as well," Hermione said looking through Regulus's books. "I suppose we could ask Kingsley when he comes back if he knows anyone who could teach you."

"You think he would know?" Ron asked.

"Well, Aurors would know. He told me that they work on it in Auror training." Hermione smiled, "I've been asking him about it, you know..." She paused, "but now that we aren't going to finish school..."

Harry glanced around uncomfortably, "I'm sorry, you shouldn't have come with me, it's all my fault."

"Shut up, Harry," Ginny said from the bed, her wand moving over passages and making bookmarks appear on the page so she would remember important passages.

Harry smiled at her.

"You don't think," Ron said patting him heartedly on the back, "that we would let you just leave without us?"

Hermione wrapped her arms around Harry's neck, "Oh Harry!" she cried. "I don't regret being your friend for a moment! I don't know what I would have done or what I would have become if didn't have you for a friend!"

Harry hugged her back, "Thank you, Hermione."

Hermione let go and sniffed loudly. "I know you want us to worry about what the Horcruxes can do, Harry," Hermione whipped a tear from her eye with a tissue, "but, we need to know what they are and where they are before anything else."

"No we don't!" Ginny said excitedly.

"What do you mean?" Hermione said, rounding on her.

Ginny lifted her bright face away from the book like Christmas had come early, "He hid them in this house!"

* * *

**A/N**: Here are some questions.

**Samurai Demon-God Sekikage** says: oh dear gods, you have SOME HOPE FOR THE BASTARD DON'T YOU!

**I reply**: I suppose you are talking about Snape. Yes, but it is a very small shred of hope. I don't want him dead, but maybe snap his wand in half and send him to live with the muggles! LOL, jk.

**Yeliak** says: OH and why would dumbledore trust snape after he MURDERED him?

**I repeat**: I read this really good editorial on Mugglenet dot com that says Dumbledore may have been pleading with Snape not to kill HARRY. I don't know if I completely follow it, but I am re-reading the 6th book to see what I come up with.

**LiTTleMiSSmOOny** asks: why would they want some one who is "like a family member to be in love with a family member"?

**I sigh**: I don't know if it happens a lot where you live but here it happens a lot. Say you are a girl and that your father is a cop and his partner becomes like family to you, like Uncle Cop or whatever. Well, Uncle Cop has a son that is your age and becomes really close to your family as well. What is better than being "like family"? Being family itself. Like Match-making...get it?

**Sarahamanda** wonders: Is Harry go to be Ok?

**I shake my head**: I'm not sure if Harry will ever be ok. I'm sure when Big-Bad-Voldy is gone, he will be fine...but how can he ever be fine? His mother and father are dead. His godfather is dead. His mentor is dead!...and who knows what other deaths are going to happen!

**Yeliak** asks: Dont you think it would have been smarter if Ron, hermione, harry and ginny had come up with SOME way to communicate with eachother during their separation?

**I answer**: Yes, it would, but they were in a rush. All Harry had time to do was tell them to warn the Order what he and Ginny were going to do. I think he would trust them to send help if he and Ginny didn't turn up in a few days.

**Yeliak **also says: AND harry is really dumb if hes gonna stand at the door like and idot and examine the interior decor while somebody knocks him out...

**I reply**: Yes, well, it is natural to take in your surroundings. It is in Harry's curious nature to look around. He did not spot himself being knocked out because it was a spell, he could have seen the spell coming his way but it was a rather fast one.

**Ash-the-great**: I don't understand why Hermione didn't have to the sense to not wear that horrible sounding lace thingymabob...

**I say**: Yes, I agree, the crazy things we do for love...

**Samit** asks: Why would Malfoy be at home if he is a Death Eater?

**I answer**: Why not? You don't think Voldemort would be one to let his Death Eaters follow him around everywhere. I'm sure they are allowed to go home for meals, sleep, and time off, sort of like a normal job. Although, I now have a very funny mental image of Voldemort walking around and fully grown men on all fours following him bouncing around and licking his shoes.

**crazily insane** asks: howd thay know that they were called?

**I say**: Well, actions speak louder than words. Voldemort is taking someone he knows is close to the Order and Harry (what with Kingsley taking on two Death Eaters at once in the Department of Mysteries in Harry's 5th year) telling Harry that he wants Harry out. Harry knows that if he doesn't leave Hogwarts to find Voldemort. Voldemort will come find him at Hogwarts.

**Horace Slughorn** asks: Are you going to be posting every day PLEASE SAY YES i beg you dude i beg you

**I smile**: I try, I try, but I have to e-mail people about my chapters for help. My story is going to have more Action and I don't know how to write action. Once I finish writing it the first time I have to e-mail it to them and ask them for help, then they e-mail back suggestions and then I go through and change, and then spell check and do a lot of re-reading...All I have to say, dude, is that I will try my hardest!

**Cesca Marie** tells me: good story, well written and intriguing. But the first half, have none of thses students heard of a silencing charm I ask you?

**I grin**: They had...um, _other things_ on their mind:)

**ZanyMuggle** says: Wish upon a muggle? Myself, then?

**I nod**: All right, I will wish upon you... "I wish that the rest of this story will be better than the first 7 chapters!"

**ZannyMuggle** adds: BTW, are you 'oomahey' on FA Park? If so, thanks for keeping the H/G board up-to-date!

**I shake my head**: Nope, sorry. I kinda want to go to FA Park and see if you just gave me a complement or an insult!

**tobydog** begs: can you please please spell the name as Voldemort instead of Voldermort with the extra R in the middle?

**I respond**: NO! LOL, just kidding. Sure I will. Thanks for pointing it out to me, I swear it is all unintentional. Spell check doesn't check Voldermort/Voldemort, I don't know why I always add the R. Maybe I am just the worst speller...lol

**Mew Katherine** caught me: Are you sure you're not JKR in disguise?

**I confess**: I am. I can't write much romance into my books because they are considered "children's books" but I really needed away to vent my perverted mind when my husband is at work and while the kids are asleep...just kidding:) I wish, right!

Well, sorry this chapter was a bit short. The next is going to take work so I hope you won't be disappointed...well, I know all the sex crazed and/or devote virgins will be disappointed... I love the reviewers who are like, "MORE SEX, DAMNIT!" then the ones who are like, "Please, no more sex, I can't handle it! My virgin mind!"

Sorry if I just offended any of my readers with the last paragraph, if it makes you feel better, I was attacked by my crazy cat earlier and I have bloody arms and legs.


	8. Chapter Eight: A Locket and A Goblet

**Harry Potter and All There Is Left To Do Is Love **

_by_: wish on a muggle _at _yahoo _dot_ com

* * *

Chapter Eight: _A Locket and A Goblet...

* * *

_

**A/N**: I am so sorry. My computer crashed and I had no way to write this chapter except at the library yesterday,which didn't work out so well... My daddy was so wonderful and got me the perfect laptop for school. I don't start school for another 28 days but he thought that I would love to get it early so I could have some good playing time before hand.

Of course, after he played with it for 5 hours before I finally go it back. I've been writing this chapter non stop since and I here to say that this chapter is sucky but I worked hard, given that I just got a computer to write it on.

Oh well, I hope you enjoy. I added more sex just so you would. LOL.

* * *

"What?" Harry asked, feeding off of Ginny's excitement.

Ginny stood up, "How many Horcruxes are left?"

"Well, Voldemort is one," Harry said ticking off his fingers. "Nagini, his huge snake, is another," Harry thought for a second. "I destroyed the first one."

"Which one?" Ron asked.

"The Diary." Harry answered, Ginny's face got even more excited. "Dumbeldore destroyed the second one," he counted off more fingers, "Morfin's Slytherin Ring."

"That leaves three," Hermione said.

Ginny smiled, "Slytherin's locket, Hufflepuff's Cup, and Ravenclaw's Spectacles." Harry felt his ears were betraying him. "They are all right here, in this house."

"Ginny, don't tease me. They're here?" Harry's heart threatened to jump out of his body.

"Yes."

"Where?" Ron asked.

"Close, very close." Ginny said walking over to the book shelf.

"Do you know how to get to them?" Harry asked, following her.

"Yes," Ginny said, looking through Regulus's journal again and then raising her hand to a book entitled The Secrets We Keep, she pulled it out but it seemed stuck, she let go and it went back into place.

Slowly, the room began to shake and the bookshelf moved sideways to show an opening to a large, dark room. When the bookshelf stopped the room had become still again. Harry looked at Ginny and she walked in right away. She flicked her wand and old looking oil lamps lit up and the room was filled with a warm, white glow.

It was a gray stone room full with more books, tables, a cauldron, and on the opposite side of the room, a long table with 3 objects on it, spaced out evenly. Harry walked over to them and studied them for a moment.

The locket Harry was supposed to get in June was there. He could see Slytherin's signature serpent on it. Harry had seen the same serpent on the tap in the Girl's First Floor Bathroom at Hogwarts, the bathroom that Moaning Myrtle haunts and the entrance to the Chamber of Secrets.

Harry noticed the strange silvery glow it had before walking over to the small golden cup with antique handles that was next to it. A Badger was engraved on the cup in a large H. Harry had only seen it from several feet away when he went into the memory of Hokey the House Elf. The cup's golden glow lead Harry to the final treasure on the table, Ravenclaw's bronze reading glasses.

Something in Harry's mind made him push back the overwhelming feeling to try on the glasses. Ginny walked up next to him, "Can you believe he did all this in one week?"

"All what?" Harry asked.

"This room, those Horcruxes, he found them all in a week!" Ginny motioned to the journal in her hand, "I don't know how he found time to do all this, plus write about all the spells he used that haven't work and still produce a list of spells he wanted to work on."

Harry looked over her shoulder, he closed his eyes and smelled a wonderful flowery scent. He pretended to be reading Regulus's journal but that scent was warming his whole body. "What has he already done?"

"He's tried physical damage," Ginny walked over to the cup, "see that dent? He threw it down the stairs. Then he tried melting it," she pointed to the fireplace to her right, "but no luck. Then several spells, that I personally don't see how they could have helped. I mean, Diffendo on metal? Has that ever worked?"

Harry didn't know what to say but Hermione was the one who answered, "On extremely soft metals it will. But these are way too thick." Hermione said examining the locket.

Harry walked slowly around the table. Ron was looking helplessly at a couple of open spell books freshly "_Evanui_"-ed. Harry picked up the cup and examined it. "Regulus thought," Ginny started, "that 'the Dark Lord placed enchantments on the Horcruxes so that whomever uses them will be cursed.' Makes sense." Ginny shrugged. "I used the diary and I was possessed."

Harry nodded slowly, placeing the cup back in it's place, "I saw Dumbeldore wearing the ring, his hand was already black. I bet that is why it became all dead."

Ginny nodded, "That is what Regulus thought," she flipped through few pages and found what she was looking for, "Ah! The locket, he things that whoever wears it, it will strangle them, just keep shrinking until," she made a violent gesture with her neck.

"What about the cup?" Harry asked, excited about this development.

Ginny looked back down on the page, "He thought that no matter what drink you put in it, the drinker would be either poisoned or go insane."

"Let me guess about the glasses," Harry said walking around Ravenclaw's object. "It makes the person who uses it start to see things that aren't there."

"Could be," Ginny shrugged, "Regulus seemed to have thought they would go blind."

Ron, who was leaning down next to the table to get a glimpse through the glasses stood up quickly. "Well," Ron asked, "how do we destroy them?"

Hermione at the journal over Ginny's shoulder. "We can try the list of spells he thought to do, I will add a few things I think we should try." They heard yelling coming from downstairs. "Is that Bill?" Hermione asked.

"Does he sound happy?" Ron asked.

Harry ran out of the room, Ginny was following him, book left behind in Regulus's room. He could hear Ron and Hermione behind him.All ofthemran into the kitchen where Bill was still yelling and swung open the door.

Ginny shouted, "Well?"

Bill turned around, he was kissing his wife but he saw the four of them there and grabbed Ginny, picked her up, practically barking with joy. "He was there! Kingsley! And he was alive!"

Harry, Ron, and Hermione, although all seventeen years old and adults, started dancing around the room in celebration.

"That's not all!" Bill told him, setting Ginny down who recived a big hug from Fleur. "Snape was arrested and guess who has been living in basement for the last year and a half?"

"Who?" Harry asked, his heart pounding.

"Peter Pettigrew!" Bill barked, running around to dance with his wife to tell her, "The Head of the Auror office offered me a job!"

Harry exchanged looks with Ron. Hermione placed one of her hands on Harry's shoulder, "Your parent's betrayer." Ginny smiled at Harry and her brightness made me feel happy about the situation. He ran around the kitchen celebrating until Mr. and Mrs. Weasley came over with dinner.

Bill, leaned over Ginny to tell Harry, "Tomorrow we all can go to St. Mungo's to visit Kinglsey."

"Is he all right?" Ginny asked.

"Yeah, he just wasn't taken care of very well." Bill said. "Weird spells were done on him but he looks fine." He smiled widely, "Thanks to you all."

* * *

When Harry went to his room that night, the light in the bathroom was on. He took off his shirt and threw it to the floor.

"Oh, you're here." Ginny's voice came from just behind him. He turned around on the spot, she had just flicked her wand at the door and muttered a silencing spell under her breath. She was wearing her bathrobe and her hair was loosely framing her face.

"Well, it is my room," Harry said.

Ginny smiled and grabbed his sides giggling, "All right, smart guy!" She kissed him softly. Harry wrapped his arms around her and kissed her back. She moaned into his mouth and the let go.

"Should we do this?" Harry asked.

"It's not like we haven't done it before." Ginny said with a laugh. Harry shrugged but didn't look convinced. Ginny slowly untied her bathrobe to show that she wasn't wearing anything under and then said, "Of course, if you don't WANT to do this..."

Harry grabbed her arm and pushed her down on his bed. "I never said that!" He leaned down and kissed her. Every time they ended up in a position where sex usually happened, Harry would feel his mind go blank of all the things that were bothering him.

Ginny's hands where pulling Harry's clothes off of him and the smell of her freshly washed hair was alluring in a strange but satisfying in away. Harry kissed her neck and chest. Her moans werewashing over him, making him very pleased with himself.

He suddenly didn't need to worry about destroying the Horcruxes and eventually killing Voldemort, because right now, all that mattered was his body molding with Ginny's after reaching their peaks.

* * *

The next day Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny went to St. Mungo's to visit Kingsley. He was sitting up in bed, drinking potion when they arrived. "Ah! My saviors!" He cried in his deep soothing voice.

Ginny bounded over to him and kissed him sweetly on the cheek, he returned the kiss and shook hands with Harry and Ron. "This will put you on good terms with my boss. I don't think that he will have minded if you didn't complete school. I'm sure that he would let you four into the Training." Kingsley was overwhelmingly cheerful, he went on talking about how Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny were all going to make great Auror's.

"I'm glad you are feeling good, mate!" Harry smiled, patting him on his large arm, after what felt like the hundredth praise of Harry's intuition.

"I'm fantastic," Kingsley said, rather loudly over the sheet that was blocking his bed from the others.

A round woman who only reached Harry's elbow came around the corner and was scowling at him, "I don't care if you are fantastic or not! You aren't leaving. Take this potion," she ordered. Kingsley growled and picked up his cup and drained it. His ears started flapping.

Bill stood up and said, "We have to go, we only came to see how you were doing, visiting hour is almost up." He held out his hand for Kingsley who took it happily. "I will come back tomorrow to pick you up. Number 12 has a room on the second floor that you will like."

When they all said goodbye and left the room Harry turned to Bill, "Is Kingsley going to live at Number 12?"

"Yes, Fleur and I are moving in as well." Bill smiled to his self, the scars left on his face from his werewolf attack seemed to smile as well. "That means, you four will be there, Tonks and Lupin, on holidays, Fleur and I, and Kingsley will all be there. Mum and Dad are still at the Burrow for the time being."

Harry nodded slowly, the only person missing was Sirius.

"I am trying to talk Moody into moving in as well but he hasn't been answering my owls since Dumbledore's funeral." Bill added.

Ron nodded, "That's a lot of Order Members. I didn't know that Fleur knew how to get to Number 12."

Bill nodded happily, "When Dumbledore found out about her interest in the Order and in myself, he told her how to get there last Christmas."

* * *

Harry was absentmindedly tapping Slytherin's Locket with his wand. It felt like the four of them had tried every spell Regulus had thought up, plus some that Hermione had added as well. Ron and Hermione were out taking "a break" and Ginny entered the room with the bookshelf shutting behind her.

Harry looked up from his seat on a bar stool. "I get company?" Harry mumbled.

"Yes," Ginny said, walking over and stopping between his legs. Harry rested his hand on the table, his wand's tip still on the locket.

"Nothing works," he said, "I don't know if we can ever destroy them."

Ginny had a strange look on her face when she said, "Yes we can. We will." She moved her hands up his legs and to his belt. Harry got the idea and began kissing her.

Ginny's hands worked smoothing, undoing his pants and slipping into his boxers, her hands found "little Harry" and she wrapped her fingers around him. Harry moaned into her mouth, part of his mind still on the fact that they were in a public place that was a frequent of Ron and Hermione for the past week but the other part was on Ginny's small hand wrapped around Harry's prized possession.

Ginny's hands worked their magic, pumping Harry in better ways than he had done himself on lonely nights without her. All thoughts were leaving his mind except Ginny and her hands. Then the climax came and his legs turned into jelly.

His mind went blank.

Ginny turned her head away. Harry rested his on her shoulder, trying to catch his breath, "I think I need to change my boxers," he laughed.

Ginny didn't say anything. Harry lifted his head to look at her, "Ginny?"

Ginny pointed to Harry's wand. He looked over, the tip of his wand was still on the locket but the locket was broken. Split in directly in two was Slytherin's locket and it was empty in side.

Harry stared at it, "Does that mean--?" Harry stood up, his legs still a little jello like.

"Did you know that was going to happen?" Harry asked her.

"No idea. I just thought we would have some time alone so we could have some fun..." she said still staring at the broken jewelry.

"I'll go," he paused and smiled, "change my pants real quick and then get Ron and Hermione."

Harry somehow made it all the way to his room, changed his boxers and went to find Ron and Hermione, in a minute and a half. When they made it back into Regulus's laboratory, Ginny was staring at the locket, still unsure how they did it.

Hermione stood next to her and looked at the locket as well, "How did you destroy it?"

Harry took a protective step toward's Ginny, "I dunno."

"Well, what were you doing when it broke?" Hermione asked. She turned and looked at them, not needing to be told that it was something that would make Ron's ears red.

"We were...um," Harry looked sideways at Ginny. Ron slowly crossed his arms.

"Kissing, ok?" Ginny asked. Harry placed a hand on the small of her back, which made her cheeks go pink. "Just kissing."

Hermione didn't press the subject except to ask, "Do you remember what you were thinking?"

Harry gave a sideways glance at Ginny before looking at his shoes, "Well, my mind went kinda blank." Harry mumbled, "Ginny sort of has that effect on me."

Hermione gave Ginny a knowing smile even though Harry was sure that Hermione had no idea what Ginny had just done. Harry turned too look at the locket that now lay broken on the table beside the still intact cup and glasses. "Do you suppose that the soul that was kept inside it is destroyed?"

Hermione had stopped inspecting it and said, "I do believe, Harry, that we are one step closer to the fall of Voldemort."

* * *

Although Harry and Ginny tried again on the cup and the glasses over the next few days, they both knew that they couldn't repeat their luck on destroying the first on.

"Lupin thinks," Hermione said opening the morning mail, "that only someone who wasn't thinking about it could do it." Harry shoveled eggs into his mouth at top speed, ready for another day of trying to break the cup in half. "He says we should go to Hogwarts next Tuesday for one of his DA classes."

Ron grinned, "I wanna go!"

"I think we should," Hermione agreed. Harry nodded. "Good, we'll go. Maybe we can ask him about the cup and the glasses!"

Harry was thinking wildly to himself about Lupin. Is Lupin really in _love _with Tonks? Will they get _married_? Has he _proposed_ yet? Would he ever propose to her? _Would Harry ever propose to Ginny_?

"Woooha!" Harry moaned out loud. He had not expected to think that.

"Something wrong?" Ginny said looking at his plate, "Did I make the eggs too dry?"

"No, I'm fine, I just need to sit and think," Harry jumped up and ran up to his room. He threw himself on his bed and pulled out a leather bound book that Hagrid had given him back in his first year, it had moving picture of his mother and father.

As he looked at the smiling faces of James Potter and Lily Evans, he wondered when his father knew he want to spend the rest of his short life with her. It wasn't hard to see, his mother was beautiful, and she was smart and looked like a lot of fun to be with.

How old were they when they got married, Harry wondered. He flipped through the pages until he got to their wedding day. There stood Sirius Black, handsome and grinning, Lupin who looked healthy and happy, and _Mr._ and _Mrs. Potter_.

Would Harry ever reach this day? His wedding day? Would he die by the hands of Voldemort before he could get his chance at wedded bliss?

Would he ask Ginny to marry him? Would she say yes? Or would she call him a pussy and kick his ass? Hopefully it would not be the latter.

* * *

**A/N:** There, Ginny did a silencing charm, proving that they can use them. Everyone seemed very upset that the trio+ didn't use any throughout this story, but I seemed to think that it is more exciting if you are "this close" to being caught. Oh well. For all you safer-sex people out there, no one could hear their moaning and screaming...even though I still wonder if Harry would be a screamer.

To **Yeliak:** I'm really glad you liked it! I just felt like addressing some important questions. Like: "Yes, I do believe Harry Potter is a screamer."

To **Mr. Wisdom**: I appoligies once more!


	9. Chapter Nine: The DA

**Harry Potter and All There Is Left To Do Is Love

* * *

**

_by_: wish on a muggle _at _yahoo _dot_ com

* * *

Chapter 9: _The D.A._

* * *

**A/N:** Sorry this one took long, it is hard to think up spells and Lupin is harder to write than I thought.

Also, it seems that another writer on FF _dot_ net, h-potter2003, has a very similar story. The plot is very close to mine in such a way that you assume he has stolen it. A lot of the dialog is very _de ja vue_! I feel like I was robbed but I'm not sure if I can do anything about it, I've done up an abuse report just to say that mystory seems to be copied. It would mean the world to me if you, my faithful readers, would just continue to be loyal to me in this horrible time.

Thank you so much to **TobyDog**, who informed me of this. I owe you everything so I dedicate this entire fic, what is already written (and/or stolen) and what is yet to have written, to you. I know it is not much, but is all that I have to my name, thanks to you.

* * *

Harry looked up at the castle from the Hogsmeade Station. He had only been gone from the place two months but it felt like two years. Ginny held his hand all the way across the grounds. Her face was glowing and it made him feel guilty.

Hogwarts was his first connection to his world and it found it to be the only place he called home and to make his friends leave it a year early and his girlfriend to leave it two years early, it made him feel horrible.

They walked slowly past Dumbledore's ivory tomb, praying silently. Harry felt Ginny move closer to him.

Walking across the grounds towards them was they massive form of Hagrid. "I'm supposed to take yeh four to Remus!" He told them after his greeting of a bear hug.

"How's he doing?" Ron asked.

"Great!" Hagrid boomed, "Been gettin' a few hate mail, but I still do too," he added, "but I told him, I said, 'don't let that stop yeh from doin' yeh job' and he was grateful."

Hagrid pulled out his pink umbrella and tapped the great oak doors, which opened slowly allowing Hagrid, Harry, Ginny, Ron and Hermione in. It looked exactly the same as when they left it, but Harry seriously doubted that they were going to remodel the castle a week after they left.

Hagrid led them up the grand staircase and up a few floors until they got to Lupin's office. He was waiting for them with tea and cakes. "Ahh, you're here!" He said, patting Harry on the shoulder and shaking Ron's hand. He hugged Ginny and Hermione each. Ginny giggled and touched Lupin's chin with the palm of her hand.

"Rugged," she giggled.

Lupin brought up his hand to touch the spot she did and he smiled, "I knew I forgot something this morning, but I was pressed for time," he said with a smile.

Ginny lifted her head to examine him closely, "Are you trying to tell us something?"

"Yes," Lupin said, putting an arm around Harry, "I asked Tonks to marry me and she said yes!"

Everyone congratulated Lupin and Harry silently remembered thinking about Lupin and Tonks getting engaged and wondered if he himself would ever ask Ginny. _Love does exist in war time_, Harry thought, _if others could love in the middle of a war then so can he_. But his love would have to make sacrifices because of Harry being a number one target.

"We are going to have the wedding soon, probably over Christmas break," Lupin said, snapping Harry out of his daydream of Ginny with a ring on her finger. "Harry, will you be my best man?"

Harry grinned widely, "Sure!" He said, then added, "Only if you can help us destroy the other two Horcruxes."

"Still no luck with the Cup and the Glasses, huh?" Lupin asked gravely.

"Nope," said Ginny, looking blankly at Lupin's desk, "I just feel like it is staring us in the face. Like it is right under our noses." Ginny sighed.

Lupin sat down at his desk rubbing his unshaven jaw. "Well, I do have a theory about the glasses. It is just a theory though," he added, "Voldemort has a sick sense of humor, but a sense of humor none-the-less."

Harry took a step closer, he could feel excitement swell in his chest, like being outside at a Quidditch match. Ginny was hanging on Lupin's every word, Hermione looked as though she wished she had brought a quill and parchment, and Ron looked as though nothing was going to surprise him now.

"I believe Voldemort put a charm on the glasses that can be broken by a considerably simple spell, but you have to have power behind it," Lupin explained, "I think if you four and I said it with enough passion, that we could snap Ravenclaw's glasses in two!"

Harry stood up, "What are we waiting for?"

"Christmas break." Lupin said, "I will help you the day I get we get out." He said. "But, if you come to the DA meeting today after lunch, I am teaching the spell."

"Sure, where are you meeting at?" Ginny asked.

"The Room of Requirement, of course," Lupin smiled. In the distant a bell chimed telling the school that lunch was being served.

"Why don't you three join the Gryffindor table, I'm sure your friends will be glad to see you." Lupin smiled and opened the door for them to leave his office, "Right after lunch. You can come with Neville, he is the President of DA now that you have left, Harry."

"Neville?" Harry asked, half surprised half proud of his round forgetful friend.

"Yes," Lupin grinned walking with them down to the Great Hall he sounded as though he was very proud with his decision of putting Neville in a leadership position, "You haven't seen him use his new wand? He is amazing. He even says that he is taking remedial potions to get up to scratch for his N.E.W.Ts, same thing in Transfiguration, he wants to be an Auror." Lupin opened the doors to the Great Hall and lead them inside, "I think he will make a great one."

One of the reasons he thought Lupin was fantastic was his way to find the best in people, something he said that Harry's mother could do.

Heads followed them as they walked to the Gryffindor table, which upon seeing them had erupted with cheers. "Well done Harry!" Dean Thomas yelled, "We read in the paper about you helping find Snape!"

Harry smiled, "Ginny, Ron and Hermione helped," Harry told them.

Dean smiled at Ron, giving him a large pat on the arm, "Well done, mate!"

Ron nodded and sat down. Harry and Ginny sat next to Neville. "Hello, Harry." Neville said smiling. Harry noticed a difference in his personality. He seemed like his self esteem had risen a different level. Ginny must have noticed too.

"You look great, Neville!" She said, patting his arm with a charming smile on her face.

"Thanks, Gran tricked me by sending me a potion to help me lose weight. Shetold meit was mint-flavored cough syrup." He shrugged, his voice sounding lower. Harry noticed that Neville did look thinner. "Lupin was great, nominating me for President of the DA. It was fantastic, I won by a landslide!"

"That's wonderful, Neville," Hermione said from across the table.

"I think it was just because I always went with you four and Luna when something happened, you know Department of Mysteries, the Death Eater's raid of the castle last year." Neville said, "and I'm pretty sure Gran's potion helped."

At that moment Luna showed up and sat down next to Neville, "Hello all," she said dreamily, "Ginny, I haven't seen you in Charms class lately."

Ginny smiled, "No, I haven't been at school."

"Oh," Luna said, pulling out a drawing she was doing of, what Harry thought, must have been Neville. "Order business?"

"Yup," Ginny said, "Insuring the future of all muggle-kind!" Harry and Neville laughed at this. Ron snorted into his club sandwich and Hermione gave a small smile.

Luna nodded, "Wish we could go too, but Dumbledore never told us how to get to the Head Quarters," she said in her usual dream-like tone. "Lupin told us that Dumbledore guarded it very well and his secrets on how to get there went with him to the grave." Harry wondered how Luna could talk so casually about their headmaster's death.

Ginny looked down at Luna's drawing, "Is that Neville?" Ginny asked.

"Yes," Luna said, even dreamier.

Ginny looked at Neville who was bright red and had stopped eating. He nervously grabbed his goblet and tried to drink from it but it sloshed down his chin. Ginny grinned, "Are you two snogging?" She giggled. Harry smiled and looked at the two of them along with Ron and Hermione.

"Well," said Luna looking up from drawing Neville's ears, "not right now."

Ron laughed and reached across the table to pat him on the arm, "Well done!"

Neville turned bright red, "Thanks," he mumbled.

Ginny smiled sweetly, "I am so happy for you."

Luna went back down to draw and said, "What about me?"

"We are happy for you too, Luna," Harry laughed. Luna smiled and continued on to draw her boyfriend's finger nails.

After lunch, Harry followed a large group of people up several flights of stairs and to the Room on Requirement. He passed the stretch of wall three times and walked into the new DA Headquarters, it was familiar but larger for the 40 or so members.

"Hello all," Lupin boomed.

"Hello," they chorused.

"Today," Lupin said looking over their heads, "second and third years will be working in the corner on what we covered last week. Forth years will watch them and fix them if their ears turn purple. Fifth years will be working on Stunning and Shield Charms, get into pairs, and 6th and 7th years will be with me working on our next spell."

They all obeyed him and went into their respective corners. Lupin pulled the group of ten to the side along with Harry, Ginny, Ron and Hermione. He smiled and said, "Today I will teach you the Ledoin Spell." Hermione tilted her head, Harry could guess that she wasn't sure how this spell would help them destroy a Horcrux.

A few people laughed and Lupin went on, "As some of you know, the Ledoin Spell is a more practical joke spell, but still quite useful. If you produce a good Ledoin charm then it should break any common object in to. For example," Lupin pointed his wand at a small hanging mirror to his left. "Ledoin Medius!" He bellowed and from the tip of his wand issued a cloud of what looked like dust, in a matter of seconds it formed into a large fist and flung it self at the mirror, cracking it cleanly in two.

Everyone nodded. "Now put your wands away and repeat after me," he obeyed. "Leodin Medius!" Lupin nodded and fixed several people's pronunciations then waved his wand to produce a dozen lamps, "All right practice on these, then do a Repairo when you're done, then do it again." Lupin watched as they went around. Harry and Ginny took turns on their lamp and so did Ron and Hermione. Ron had trouble at first but with Hermione there he became better.

Lupin walked over to Neville who was next to them practicing, "Can you check on the second, third, and fourth years?" Neville nodded and walked, chest out, to the young kids while Lupin checked on the 5th years.

Luna moved over to Neville's lamp to be closer to them. "He has gotten really good, you know," she said in her dreamy tone, "That wand is perfect for him, I remember him two years ago in the Department of Mysteries, he was kind of a blunder, now he has gotten really powerful, like Humpled Dumpkin Greenbacks."

Hermione rolled her eyes as Ron snorted loudly. Luna looked at him with a strange, protective expression on her face, "What? He has," she said defensively.

"Um, no, it's not that--" Ron mumbled.

Hermione protected her boyfriend by snapping, "Humpled Dumpkin Greenbacks don't exist."

Ginny smiled, "When has that stopped her before, Hermione?"

Luna gave a small smile and then turned back to the lamp she was repairing.

* * *

Harry paced up and down his room. Ginny was sitting on his bed staring at him, "Putting a hole in the floor isn't going to help," she said.

Harry ignored her and kept walking. Ginny sighed, "Look, Christmas break is coming in just three weeks, you can't keep trying that stupid spell when it is just us."

Hermione nodded in agreement sitting next to Ginny and Ron (who was sprawled out on the bed), "We need Lupin, he is the only one we can trust because Dumbledore gave _him_ orders!"

Harry opened his mouth to speak but Ginny, seeming to read his mind, interrupted him, "and about Snape's trial. You'll be fine! Just answer truthfully and Snape goes to Azkaban!"

Harry breathed deeply and took a seat on the other side of Ginny, placing his hand over her's. "Thank you." He mumbled. She smiled and kissed him softly on the cheek, her warm breath playing for a moment on his face.

Bill entered the room, "Hey, you all ready to go?" Harry stood up and fixed his polo shirt. He saw Hermione fiddle with Ron's collar before patting down her own hair. Ron gave Harry a quick thumbs up before disappearing on the spot. Hermione followed, then Harry.

He appeared in the lobby of the Ministry of Magic followed closely by Bill and Ginny, who was clutching his arm with all her might. "I hate apperating!"

Harry smiled weekly. Hermione patted him on the arm, "You will get him!"

Ron punched him in the arm, "You've got the law on your side!"

Harry rolled his eyes, "Name one time in the past 7 years that they law was ever enforced on my behalf?"

Ron laughed, "Well, Snape killed the only man You-Know-Who ever feared, although," Ron added, "I think he has someone else to fear."

"Who?" Harry asked.

"You, stupid!" Ron laughed.

"Ron!" Hermione barked.

The Minister of Magic, Rufus Scrimgeour, approached them. "Ah, Mister Potter, our key witness. Why don't you follow me." Harry nodded and waved his friends good bye following the Minister to an elevator that was roped off from every thing else.

The Minister pulled out his wand and tapped the doors twice. The silver doors parted and allowed Harry and the Minister entrance. "Harry," Scrimgeour started, "we at the Ministry are very pleased that you have agreed to come in today to testify against Mr. Snape."

"I'm not doing this for you, or the Ministry of Magic." Harry told him politely.

Scrimgeour glanced sideways at Harry.

"Remember: I'm Dumbledore's man, through and through." Harry smiled to himself.

"Ah, yes. Shall we go over what you are going to say?" The Minister asked.

"I know what I'm going to say." Harry set his face and said,"The truth."

The elevator doors slid open and Harry walked down the hall and into a large room when a lot of people were already. It looked like the room Harry entered repeatedly in his 4th year in the Pensieve.

Harry took a seat in front of the high table and to the left. There was a soft, grave babbling in the room and Harry noticed that most of thepeople in therewere at Dumbledore's funeral. Probably here to see the man who killed the Greatest Wizard of all time get thrown in Azkaban.

Lupin showed up behind him and took a seat as well. "I'm here as your guardian," Lupin told him. "I know you are not a child," Lupin reassured him, "but I thought you might like some company." Harry smiled and Lupin put a fatherly arm around him making Harry feel comfortable and relaxed.

A door in the corner of the room opened and in walked three Aurors, all in the same Ministry uniform and behind them was Severus Snape, followed by three more Aurors. One of them was holding two wands but set one down in front of Rufus Scrimgeour.

Harry felt his insides burn, there was the only other man besides Voldemort that he was planning on killing. There he was, feet away, and avoiding Harry's gaze. Harry felt his face distorting with fury, his hands were shaking and Rufus Scrimgeour stood up looking at Snape who was standing in front of a chair he was obliviously going to have to sit in.

"You, Severus Snape have been charged with using an Unforgivable Curse on one Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore," the Minister said heartlessly. "How do you plead?"

"Guilty," Snape said from his spot, his greasy hair unkempt and his eyes sunken into his lined face.

"You, Severus Snape have been charged with killing on Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore. How do you plead?"

Were Harry's eyes fooling him or was Snape looking sad?

"Guilty," Snape choked.

* * *

**A/N:** Thank you all for being so wonderful to me and I am sorry it takes so long for these chapters, worse and worse stuff has been going on lately.

To **Horace Slughorn**: I also think that Ginny will call Harry a pussy and kick his ass. lol, the Horcrux was destroyed because the person who was trying to destroy it had his mind in other places...sort of like The Mirror of Erised and the SS. Only someone who wanted to find it, not use it could get it. Only someone who wanted to destroy it but was not thinking about it could do it. LOL, weird, I know.

Also to **Horace Slughorn**: Voldemort_ is_ jealous! Harry Potter, the boy who lived is now FUCKING living! LOL

To **Last Samurai Ryu-san**: I agree, let Harry have some fun before his one-on-one with the only man who went so far to insure immortality, LOL

To** SailorSenshiForever**: Alas, they did try their "technique" several times each on the remaining Horcruxes, but it didn't work. They are finding out new ways to destroy them, though.

**Samurai Deamon-God Sekikage** tells me, "_I should point out now that Red-heads are ALWAYS screamers, just thought you should know. (at least from my experiences)_"

**I** reply: Is it a good time to mention that_** I**_ am a red head? LOL!

To **StRaWbErRy-JaM-aNd-TeA**: I see you have already read "What Happens When Friends Fall", the one that is a lotlike mine, I saw you reviewed it too and yes...you have read that strip somewhere before, in this fic:)

**Messr-Paddifoots-love** says, "_Great story hun, but telling the world who R. A. B. is, isn't going to make J. K. happy and all. She could sue you for telling, even if you are a kid and all, but yeah, just a warning. Me and my friend thought it out after figuring who R. A. B was..."_

**I** say: It might not be Regulus Black at all, I am just saying who I(and a lot of the Harry Potter fan world) believe it is. Plus, when was the last time an _18 year old_ was a kid? I am legally an adult, thank-you-very-much! Also, she can't sue someone for saying a theory about her books, _FREE SPEECH LADY_! Plus I really doubt she would be even reading this, and if she is...Jo, call me, I'll baby-sit anytime, I am really good with kids!

**Mr. Wisdom**: I am working on it! As you know, I am having problems with Lupin...:(

To **Count R.P.Orlok**: _nostalgic_ (n). **1.** A bittersweet longing for things, persons, or situations of the past. **2.** The condition of being homesick; homesickness. _Nostalgic._ Hope that helps:)

To **Salem Witch**: Please forgive me, I'm hopeless.

To **Dragon of the lost world**: No need to apologize, I have had my fair share of too much sugar on my frosted flakes!

To** ndgc21**: Harry a screamer? Yes. I believe so, lol, I don't know. I think he is the stronge silent type except when he is mad!

Thank you for your patience and understanding!


	10. Chapter Ten: A White Wedding

**Harry Potter and All There Is Left To Do Is Love

* * *

**

_by:_ wish on a muggle _at _yahoo _dot_ com

_dedicated to tobydog

* * *

_

Chapter 10:_ A White Wedding.

* * *

_

**A/N:** Wow, I've calm down loads more since my last post. I just needed to vent a little and now that that is done, I'm ok. I'm not sure what the likely hood that two fan fiction authors can write the same-looking scene within two weeks of each other...it is all fishy to me but I appreciate all the reviews of my story andpeople tellingme that my story is good and not to worry about anything else, though I think they are just say that so I can write faster, lol.

* * *

"The Ministry calls Harry James Potter to testify." Rufus Scrimgeour announced. Harry stood up in his spot. "Harry Potter, tell us what happened when you arrived at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry on the night in question."

Harry talked for aboutfive minutes, starting with seeing the Dark Mark and then on to being in the full body bind underhis invisibility cloak. "Now, Draco Malfoy said he had been behind the two attacks on Gryffindor Student earlier that year?" The Minister asked, his lion-face directed at Harry.

"Yes Sir," Harry replied. "Then Dumbledore offered him protection but before Malfoy could answer, Death Eaters came in. A brother and sister and a werewolf."

"Do you remember their names?" Scrimgeour asked.

"Alecto and Amycus were the brother and sister. I don't know their last names." Harry told the room. "The werewolf was Fenrir Greyback, who attacked Bill Weasley that night." Harry could hear Lupin shift uncomfortably in his chair butHarry didn't turn around tolook at him.

"Go on." Rufus Scrimgeour said.

Harry continued on about Snape rushing in and walking up to Dumbledore, "...and he did the Avada Kedavra Spell."

Rufus Scrimgeour looked down at his papers, "And do you know about the Avada Kedavra Curse?"

"Yes," said Harry, "seeing as _I_havesurvived it."

Rufus looked up at him, "That's right, the _only one ever to have survived it_." The seemed to talk louder towards the end.

Harry looked at the group of wizards behind Rufus Scrimgeour, apparently they were the jury. "Yes. So I've heard." Harry mumbled.

"You may be seated." Harry sat down and felt Lupin's hand grip his shoulder.

After a sort period for which the people behind the Minister left the room and returned ready,the members of the jury all stood up. Rufus Scrimgeour asked them if they were ready and they all said yes. "We find Severus Snape guilty for the murder of Albus Dumbledore." One of them said.

Harry let out a big sigh of relief. One of the Aurors walked forward. Rufus Scrimgeour boomed loudly, "I order for his wand to be snapped in half," as he said this, the Auror took hold of the wand and broke it over his leg. A dragon's heartstring slipped out and slithered onto the floor. "Life in Azkaban."

Snape didn't seem surprised, however his eyes were very sad. Harry saw a shimmer of warmth in there, warmth he had never seen from his least favorite teacher. Harry let out another sigh of relief while a satisfied babbling started up around him, he was lead out of the room by Lupin and Rufus Scrimgeour through thedoor Snape had just been escorted. Aurors tied him to a chair, sitting at a table. Snape didn't try to stop them but he sat, looking vulnerable, another surprise.

"Take a seat, Harry," Scrimgeour said, pointing to a chair across the table from Snape. Harry looked around, there was another door in the room, but aside from that it was empty.

Lupin and the Minister left the room through the other door saying, "If you need us, we will be right outside the door." Harry nodded and looked back at the waxy, greasy Snape.

"You still think I am a coward?" Snape said, sounding like he was fighting an internal battle.

"Yes," Harry yelled, making him flinch, "an no," he added.

"No?" Snape asked, meeting Harry's eyes with confusion.

"Yes, you told the truth didn't you?" Harry said, his insides were burning and he was looking at his hands. "You said you were guilty of murder." Harry could feel excitement enter his body, "The murder of the only man who trusted you! The man who kept you _OUT_ of prison!" Harry stood up and Snape flinched. "A man who gave you a job after you backstabbed him! A man who trusted you, even though it was_ YOUR_ fault I have this scar," Harry pushed back his hair and touched the lighting bolt mark on his forehead. "_YOUR_ fault I don't have parents!" Harry was shaking.

"Yes." Snape said softly. "Did he tell you it was me who overheard the first part of the prophecy?"

"No," Harry said, still shaking. "Trelawney told me."

Snape nodded. "I didn't hear it all though."

Harry took a seat. "I broke the prophecy in the Department of Mysteries and you killed the man who heard it."

"So it's gone forever." Snape said, sounding defeated.

Harry searched his face, lined and always angry looking, but now sad as though he realized what he did but couldn't do anything about it now. "No. Dumbledore told me. I know the whole thing."

Snape looked up. Harry emptied his mind in a hurry. "You do?"

"Why did you kill him?" Harry asked, changing the subject.

"He needed to die." Snape said simply.

"NO HE DIDN'T!" Harry yelled. His eyes were on fire.

"He knew it was coming, Harry," Snape said, back to his usual manner. "He knew he was going to die soon. Just didn't know it was going to be me." Harry glared at him and Snape just sneered back. Harry stood up and held up his fist as to hit Snape. He sneered, "Like father like son!"

Harry, who didn't put his fist down, said with hatred oozing from his skin. "Yes, well you said my father attacked you for no reason?" Harry pulled back his fist an inch or two, "I have a perfectly good reason to hit you." and he did. Harry's fist made contact directlywith Snape's nose. His chair wobbled backward and fell forward with a thud. Blood dripped slowly down his face, pain in his eyes, and his mouth a thin line. Harry turned on the spot and left room, shaking.

"Are you done?" Lupin asked.

"Yes." Harry was still shaking as Lupin took a quick look inside as Aurors entered to take Snape.

"Lets go back to Number 12, Harry." Lupin said, walking with him to the elevators that would take them back to the lobby to the apperation point. "Are you ok now?"

"What?"

"We thought it would be a good idea that you confront Snape," Lupin told him after the lift doors closed. "I didn't think you would hit him," Lupin added with a laugh.

Harry smiled weakly. "I got worked up." Harry told him about the interview.

"Like father like son, eh?" Lupin asked. "I think you handled yourself very well, Harry."

"Thank you," Harry looked down at his shoes. Lupin put the fatherly arm around him and Harry closed his eyes, trying to imagine that the hand squeezing his shoulder belonged to the man once referred to as Prongs...

* * *

November ended and December passed slowly. With nothing to do except experiment new unsuccessful spells on the cup and break things with the Ledion charm, Harry and his friends didn't have anything to do. Ron always seemed able to talk Harry into a game of wizards chess, though he rarely gave it as much attention as Ron did.

They were all counting down the days until Lupin would be at Number 12. It seemed like forever! Finally the day came and Harry, who was upstairs snogging Ginny for the first time that week, heard in the distance Sirius Mother's Portrait screaming, "Blood Traitors! No More Blacks!"

Harry and Ginny ran downstairs and found themselves face to face with a green haired Tonks and a ruffled looking Lupin. Harry shut the drapes over the portrait with a glare at the woman before turning to one of his favorite Aurors and his favorite teacher.

"We are so happy to see you!" Harry said, he now knew exactly how Sirius felt. Being targeted so he couldn't leave this house. Harry hated almost every minute of being in Number 12, but he knew he had no where else to go because the one spot he belonged in was a few floors up in Regulus Black's labratory.

Lupin took off his traveling cloak and threw it on a coat rack, "I can imagine," he said with a smile. "Now, show me the Horcruxes."

Harry lead the way up the stiars and too Regulus's room. Like normal, Ginny clutched the journal and pulled the correct book from the book shelf and it moved aside to show the contents of Regulus's hard work.

Lupin stepped it and made his way to the long table where Harry spent countless hours working. Lupin picked up the broken locket and examined it, "Yes, the soul is gone from this." He turned and picked up the cup, "I will have to ask Professor Slughorn about this one."

"You reckon a potion would destroy it?" Harry asked.

"Yes, I do." Lupin said, turning to the glasses and holding them in his hands, "Yes, there is magic surrounding these." Lupin backed up next to his young friends. Tonks was standing there too. "Shall we give it a go then?"

"Sure," they chorused.

Lupin held up his wand, pointing it at the glasses. The rest did the same. "All right," Lupin said, "on the count of three." He raised his head high, "One!" He boomed. "Two!...Three!"

"_Leodin Medius_!" They all cried. Clouds of dust and smoke erupted from their wands and joint together to form a fist then shot its way forward hitting the glasses and making them shake, but they were not broken. "Yes," Lupin said, examining the glasses. "I reckon we need to be a bit more passionate." Harry looked at the wall behind the glasses and saw that the bricks were now cracked.

"Again on three?" Lupin said, getting back into postion. "One! Two! Three!"

"_LEODIN MEDIUS!_" They yelled for the second time. This time, when the smoke hit the glasses, they broke cleanly in two and the glass in them shattered. Harry was trying to catch his breath when Lupin sputtered, "Good job, everyone..."

Harry turned and looked at Ron who looked like he was nursing a head ache, Hermione was looking closely at the glasses and Ginny was sweating badly. "Well," Harry said after Lupin and Tonks left to work on their wedding plans, "four down, three to go."

* * *

It was a small ceremony. Tonks wore all white, even her curly hair was white. Lupin wore the black suit he wore at Bill and Fleur's wedding. Only about twenty or so people were there, mostly from the Order. Harry was Lupin's best man, he was overcome with joy just by seeing the looks of love exchanged between the Auror and the werewolf.

It felt like love was in the air. Harry put himself in Ginny's, Ron's and Hermione's company over the Christmas hoildays. He loved his friends dearly and slowly the images of their dead and bloody bodies creeped into his mind. The sooner the cup was destroyed the sooner Harry could go after Voldermort, alone.

"We need to find a way to get the cup into Hogwarts," Lupin told them after Harry brought it up. "We can't bring Horace here, he isn't in the Order." Harry sat sadly in a chair next to the fire. Hermione next to him on the floor with Ron.

"What if," Hermione said looking up from her card game with Ginny, "we turn the Cup into a Portkey?"

Lupin pondered this for a moment and then smiled, "I think we can do that!"

Tonks walked in, her hair a soft red today, a look she called 'Ginny Weasley Sr.' She wrapped her arms around her husband, "Let's go to bed now."

Ron, oblivious to everything, said, "But it's only 7 o'clock."

Harry and Lupin laughed at him but Tonks winked and said, "Yes, but tomorrow is the full moon, so we only have a night left before he has to go back to Hogwarts."

Ron turned red, "Oh..." Harry smiled at him, he noticed that they hadn't talked like the used to do in the past couple of weeks because of this something weighing down on them...this Voldemort-sized something.

His oppertunity to spend some time with Ron came when Ginny proclaimed her hair was a mess. "I think," she said to Hermione, "I should go get it cut."

"It doesn't look that long," Ron said, examining Ginny's loose bun. Ginny stood up, rolled her eyes, and let her long shiny hair down. It went all the way down to her waist. "Nevermind."

Hermione smiled, "We should go into the village!" She squealed. "I've been looking foreward to going there to see how it's been holding up since everything has been happening. Plus it would mean we could get out of this stupid house."

Harry growled, "You mean, MY stupid house!"

Hermione looked at him with a sorry, sorrowful, and confused expression, "Yes, your, um, house."

Ginny rolled her eyes, "Shut up, Harry, you call this house worse things than that!" Harry shrugged.

* * *

The next day they arrived in Hogsmeade, Harry's invisiblity cloak packed safely in his backpack, for an all day trip. They ate breakfast in the Three Broomsticks and afterward Ginny and Hermione left for their haircuts. Ron and Harry decided to walk the streets and look to see what was going on.

"So, you and Hermione," Harry said quickly, before Ron could ask him anything about his and Ginny's relationship.

"Me and Hermione," Ron said, a strange, happy look on his face.

"I knew you two would get together," Harry said with a smile.

"For how long?" Ron asked, then added, "AND WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME?"

They laughed for a moment then Harry said, kicking some snow in his path. "About fourth year. Yule Ball, one minute you idolized Viktor Krum, next you thought he was Satan." Ron snickered. "Then last year, I could just tell, you know? You two were going to fall for each other." Ron slowed his walk down a little. "You love her, don't you?" Harry asked. He never had such a stranger conversation with Ron.

"Yeah."

"Have you told her?" Harry said, then added, "Did you mean it when you told her?"

Ron let out a stuffy laugh. "Well, I let it slip once or twice during sex, but I'm not sure if she thinks I meant it."

Harry laughed too, "So, you two have had sex?" Harry knew they have had sex before, of course. He did over hear them one night that was supposed to be dedicated to Ginny. "How was it?"

Ron grinned in a dreamy state, "Brilliant."

Harry snickered under his breath, "I'm happy for you."

"You should have told me how fantastic sex was," Ron told him accusingly.

"Did you really want me to walk up to you and say, 'Oy! Ron, I just had sex with Ginny, you know, your baby sister, and it was FANTASTIC! You really should try it...there is this one this she does, with her hips--'" Harry smiled, "I doubt you would have listened to me past, 'I just had sex with G--'" Harry laugehd again.

"You're right." Ron shrugged, "You could have just said you have had sex before."

"With who? Cho?" Harry snorted.

"Yeah, I guess you wouldn't have." Ron shuffled his feet a little bit in the snow. "You know, since Lupin and Tonk's wedding, I've been, er, thinking a lot about marriage..." He trailed off.

Harry stopped dead in the snow, so did Ron. "You are going to ask Hermione to marry you?" Harry smiled.

Ron looked down at his long feet in the snow. "I don't know. I would like to get married one day when I'm ready and maybe become a father." Harry grinned at him. "I just, er, wanted to tell you."

Harry bounced up and down a little bit, "When are you going to ask her?"

Ron's eyes looked horrified for a moment and he said in an unusually high voice, "I dunno!" Ron and Harry walked on for a moment. "Would you like to get married one day?"

Harry was thinking this very question overand overfor a while over the past few weeks, now here, his best friend in the whole world, the brother of his girlfriend, is asking the question he had been asking himself. "Well," Harry said, "not to you."

Ron laughed, "Harry, would you propose to my sister one day?" Harry didn't answer. "We could be brothers, not that I need another brother, mind you. But you are the only guy who treats my sister right. You treat her with respect but also the way she wants to be treated."

Harry's mind suddenly filled with thoughts of Ginny. The way her smile couldlight upany room and make his heart swell. "Yes." Ron patted him on the back and looked very happy.

"Double Wedding!" He said. "That is, if Hermione says yes."

Harry rolled his eyes. "Like she would say no! Who else would she go to?" Harry snorted, "Vicky?" It was a true mark of how well he knewhis bestfriendswhen Harry said, "She loves you."

Ron's face went red, "Sh-she told you that?"

"Not really," Harry said softly, "It's just, I've know you two for years and I can just tell. The look on her face when she is with you or when we mention your name." Ron looked so confident at that moment and then Harry added, "Plus, Ginny told me she said she loved you." All of a sudden, Ron did an impromptu cartwheel.

When Harry and Ron arrived to the Three Broomsticks for lunch, Hermione and Ginny were already there. Ron ran right over to Hermione and kissed her then whispered to her, "I love you." Harry wished he had not overheard him tell her but a second later it didn't matter.

"Oh Ronald!" She cried, "I love you too!" Then they snogged.

Harry took a seat next to Ginny, pecking her on the cheek, "Your hair looks nice."

"Thank you!" She smiled. Truth was, Harry couldn't see it, but he knew that if he didn't say something of the sort he would not get any love from Ginny tonight.

* * *

**A/N:** Sorry about the delay on this chapter. I just got The Sims 2, it is very addicting...Elijah Wood and I have very beautiful babies...lol...Plus I keep having movie marathon's with friends. Yesterday was the Freddy Kruger night!

**aj3504**: I would like to thank you for letting me know your ideas but...I still think he is dead. However anyone wants to spin it, Harry has to do the final battle on his own. Thats why Harry's parents are dead, he can't have them there to fight his fight for him. Same with Sirius, he would have done ANYTHING for Harry, even go after Voldemort himself. Dumbledore was the only one left that was there to protect Harry to that extent. Now all that is left is Harry and Voldemort.

(I know that Lupin, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Tonks, Mr and Mrs Weasley, etc. are still there but they can't protect him, only help him get to where he needs to go). So in conclusion, I believe Dumbledore is dead. Sad, but the Hero needs to be on his own! ((If you don't believe me, please read the interview Emerson and Melissa had with Jo, you can find it at MuggleNet _dot _com! It is very funny and really informative!))

**Kuwabaras pupil and I.P.Freely**: Kill Malfoy? But I still need him!

**Azabaza**: Very, de ja vu, but your aren't going mental, atleast not from where I can see.

**SalemWitch**: Thank you very much.

**lazza33**: Well, he knew he was guilty. He was not a coward...he fessed up!

**ndgc21**: I found a wonderful Latin-English dictionary...and sort of fused words together. I'm really bad at the making up of spells...took me like 4 hours to think up that one. I'm glad you thought it was good!

**Elanor**: Welcome back! I hope you had a wonderful time! I am too, so I wrote Snape as guilty but sad about his crimes! Did you like it?

Dear **Marcus Lazarus**: I love that you are in the middle ground of the "We Want SEX"/"No More SEX" crowd. I did put the M rating on this story for a reason...even if I believe it is mild sex scenes, I think it is great that someone thinks it is a little to much.

**thebestauthoreverwhohasyettocomeoutwithastory**: Thank you for your views. I still and keeping it my way. Thank you.

**LindseyPotterWeasley**: Thank you very much. I'm glad you like my sex. Hahaha!


	11. Chapter Eleven: The Potions Cup

**Harry Potter and All There Is Left To Do Is Love**

* * *

_by:_ wish on a muggle _at _yahoo _dot _com

* * *

Chapter 11: _The Potions Cup_

_dedicated to tobydog_

* * *

Lupin told them that he would return to Hogwarts one day before term started and that he would set up a portkey for them to arrive in Slughorn's office. He had asked Horace before Christmas break if he would take a look at it. The Potions Master agreed only because he thought it was his fault that the Horcruxes were made in the first place, having told a young Tom Riddle all about them inthe boy's6th year.

Harry and Ron spent a lot of time playing games because of being bored out of their minds while Lupin was in wolf state, locked up in his room with Tonks sleeping in the one next door, whispering sweet things through the window to him. Harry past their rooms only once. He could hear Tonks saying from her side, "I love you," to the wall connecting her room to Lupin's, and behind the other door a soft, soothing growl.

The morning before the start of term Lupin had changed back into his normal form. He put the "_Portus_" spell on the cup and told them to touch it that day at noon. So at mid-day they all touched the cup and were transported into Slughorn's office. There was a happy fire crackling in the corner and a large cauldron on the other side of the room.

"Ah! Harry, my good man!" Professor Slughorn greetedas ifhis favorite students always popped up out of thin air in the middle of his office holding priceless antiques once belonging to the Hogwarts Founders one thousand years ago. "Miss Granger and Miss Weasley!" Slughorn bounded over to them and then shook hands with Ron, "And the poor boy whom I almost killed. I did not know that mead had poison in it!"

"It's all right, sir." Ron told him.

"When Lupin, told me about this cup and asked for my help, I said I would do anything." Slughorn took the cup from Ginny. "Ah, yes. Shall we get started?"

Slughorn took the cup over to his work station. He poured some water from his pitcher in it and watched it. He swirled it around in Hufflepuff's cup for a moment and then poured it into his potion. He worked quietly for a few minutes then the cauldron started to bubble. Hermione spoke up, "Sir? What are you doing?"

Slughorn stirred the bubbling mass and said, "Well, Lupin mentioned how any substance poured into the cup might be turned into poison." They all nodded. "I am trying to see what kind of poison it turns into so I can find the antidote so that the cup may be destroyed."

"How long should it take?" Harry asked.

"Longer than a day." Slughorn said. "I think it would be safe to keep working on the cup in my office for a few weeks. I am sure I could figure out the antidote in a weeks time. But destroy the cup? I'm not sure how long it will take."

Ron turned to Harry, "How are we going to get back to Number 12?"

Harry shrugged, "Floo, I guess."

Slughorn's cauldron started shooting off colorful sparks.

* * *

They left that evening before dinner. Harry held the cup tightly as he clearly stated, "Number 12 Grimmauld Place," and was whisked away, swirling through the emerald flames.

They had all agreed that they could take the cup to Slughorn everyday in the morning and he would work on it for and hour then go to his classes and then work again at lunch and after the last class of the day. The safest place for the cup was at Number 12. The only Death Eater that knew how to get there was Snape and he was safely locked away in the new Dementor-free Azkaban.

"Magic bars, you see," Bill had told on the day of the court case, after Harry punched Snape. "They bewitch them so that no one without a wand can get by. No matter how good you are at wandless magic, you need a wand to get by. And Snape's wand was broken, plushe is in a special cell where the food is magiked to him so no one passes his cell. So he can think long and hard about what he did. He is isolated."

* * *

"Do you think it will be destroyed soon?" Ginny asked Hermione.

"I'm not sure. I think Professor Slughorn is going about it the right way with it though." Hermione took the cup from Harry's hands and placed it on the table.

"I hope it's soon," Ron said loudly. He turned his face toward Harry but spoke to Hermione, "Then we can go after V--voldemort." He said the Dark Lord's name softer than the rest of the sentence. Everyone starred at him in shock.

Harry thought his ears were deceiving him. "Voldemort, Ron?"

Ron nodded, "Voldemort."

Harry smiled and put an arm out to pat Ron's shoulder. "Yes, Voldemort."

"How do you think we are going to go about it?" Hermione asked Harry after taking her boyfriend's hand in a proud manner.

"Well," Harry said, "All that is left is Voldemort's snake and," Harry paused, "Voldemort." The thought struck him, how _was_ he supposed to kill Voldemort?

"Harry," Ginny said, breaking him out of his daydream of the many ways _HE_ could be_ KILLED_ by Voldemort.

"Huh?" Harry looked up at her, Hedwig was on her shoulder and a letter was in her hand.

"Post just came for you."

Harry opened the letter and read it once, he was shocked so he read it aloud to the others, "Dear Mister Potter, it has come to my attention that Dumbledore left something to you thatis in my office. Please come by tomorrow during Slughorn's first class to pick them up. Have a nice evening. Yours truly, Headmistress McGonagall."

"Well," Ron said with a smile, "you _were_ his favorite student."

* * *

The next morning, Harry and Ginny took the cup to Slughorn's office. The Potions Master, once again stirred his cauldron with one hand while examining the inside of Hufflepuff's cup.

After an hour the bell rang for first class. Slughorn said good bye to them and left for his office. Harry turned to Ginny. "I'll be back as soon as I'm done. You can make sure no one comes in here and trys to take the cup." She nodded and kissed him before he left.

He made his way up the familiar path to the Headmaster's office. He reached the gargoyle and one of the goblin statues next to it said, "The Headmistress is waiting for you!" He turned his pointy stone head toward the gargoyle and said loudly, "Plango Beatitas."

The spiral stairs appeared and slowly lifted. Harry jumped on and was taken to a large oak door. He knocked it twice. "Enter," came McGonagall's voice from the other side. Harry turned the knob and walked in. Dumbledore's portrait was sitting above McGonagall's head. "Ahh, Mister Potter, welcome."

"Hello Professor McGonagall," Harry greeted, "Professor Dumbledore."

Dumbledore nodded, eyes twinkling and smiling face. "How is your missions going?"

"Perfect. Four down, three to go. We are almost done with the most loyal." Harry made his eyes wide to hint to Dumbledore.

He portrait smiled. "I told Minerva about the Horcruxes. She is my successor and she needs to know what is going on." Harry nodded to Dumbledore. "This school is one of the most important factors in this war. She needs to know everything. Well,everything I am allowed to tell her."

Harry nodded. "Slughorn is working on Hufflepuff's Cup. Ginny and I destroyed the Slytherin's Locket and with Lupin's help we got rid of Ravenclaw's eyeglasses."

McGonagall stood up and exchanged looked with Dumbledore. "There is two left?"

"Yes," Harry said. "Nagini, Voldemort's snake and Voldemort himself."

"Which leads us to some items that you should have," Dumbledore smiled.

"Sir, you really didn't need to," Harry said uncomfortably. It would be horrible if Dumbledore spent any money on him when he had taken so long to get Slughorn's memory last year and canceled his Occlumency the year before.

"No Harry, I really did need to." Dumbledore looked at McGonagall. She walked over to the wall, the Sorting Hat was humming a tune that Harry didn't recognize, and under the hat was Gryffindor's sword. She took the sword out of the glass case that Dumbledore had put it in five years previous and handed it to Harry.

"Sir?" Harry looked at the rubies that covered the handle, he placed the sword in his lap and traced his finger over the engraved name of Godric Gryffindor.

"You will need this," Dumbledore told him, looking at Harry from over his frame. "I suggest you use it on Voldemort's snake," he smiled, "I believe it would be like history repeating itself. You killed Slytherin's snake with this sword and you will kill the heir of Slytherin's snake with this sword." Harry nodded. "As for Voldemort, you have all the weapons you need," Dumbledore said. "What's in your heart, and in your pocket."

"Pocket?" Harry stared bewildered.

"Your wand."

Harry took out his trusty wand, covered in finger prints and smugges, nicks and bumps everywhere. He suddenly remembered Mr. Ollivander and their first meeting, and that Voldemort had his prisoner. Heat rose in Harry's body. Harry remembered fourth year and Cedric Diggeroy's death. He was innocent, he didn't need to die. Harry's face began to burn and he remembered fighting Voldemort with that wand and how he had gotten away. "My heart and my wand?" Harry stuffed his wand in his coat pocket, his face still burning. "Is there a certain spell I should use?"

"Spell?" McGonagall barked. "A spell defeat the darkest wizard of the age? Pft!"

"Then what am I supposed to do?" Harry growled.

Dumbledore was the one who spoke, "Use whatever is in your heart."

Harry groaned and stood up. "I've heard it once I've heard it a thousand times."

"Well, please listen to one thousand and one, Harry." Dumbledore's eyes glittered from his picture frame. "Love, like the muggle song says, is all you need."

Harry grabbed the sword, put it in it's sheathe. "Thanks." And he turned around and left. He walked all the way back down to the dungeons caring his new possession awkwardly.

* * *

"This is it?" Ginny said that evening in Harry's room. It had been so long since they really had time alone with one another. "This is what saved me?" She grinned a little and turned to Harry.

"Yes, when you were small and sent me singing valentines!" Harry laughed.

Ginny rolled her eyes, "The twins helped me a little with the rhyming."

Harry rolled over gasping for air, "Really? You sent it to me? I was just kidding! How did Malfoy know it was from you?"

Ginny rolled her eyes, "Oh puuuulease! The whole school knew I would have your babies!" They giggled more and Harry collasped on the his bed. Gryffindor's sword lay on his dresser across the room, the egg-sized rubies winking at him and Ginny in the oil lamp's soft, golden light. Ginny laid down opposite him and put her head on his chest, looking up at his fresh shaven chin. "Oh Harry," she whispered.

"What?" Harry smiled down at her.

"If you would have told me then that I would be your girlfriend and about our first kiss and everything, I swear I would have died. You wouldn't have needed to kill the Basilik because I wouldn't have been their to open the Chamber."

Harry smiled, looking into her glowing chocolate eyes. "I wish I could have seen the real you then. Maybe we could have had all this time together."

"Harry, come on. We each needed to grow up before we could get together or we wouldn't have a serious relationship." Ginny leaned forward and, at an inch away from his face whispered, "and I mean, serious."

Her hand moved down softly and quickly to his pants and that feeling only Ginny could give him filled his blue jeans. Harry moaned. "Ginny!"

"Shhh..." Ginny kissed his lips. Slowly her hands went back to his face, cupping his strong jaw and pulling him closer as if wanting her tongue to go deeper down his throat. He put his hands on Ginny's back and pulled her in, wrapping his arms around and hugging her. Harry felt his chest humming with the happy sounds of that creature that rested in his stomach. It purred as Ginny mouth made him appreciate the subject of chemistry.

Ginny pulled away and looked down into Harry's emerald eyes. Harry raised his hand up to brush flyaway strands of hair behind her ear and said only to her, "I love you."

Ginny paused touching her fingers to his lips and said in return, "I love you, too." Harry sat up a little to help Ginny with her shirt and to take off his own. She started kissing him again, and from many times of practicing on Ginny, Harry reached a hand around and unclasped her bra. He moved his hands over to take off the stupid contraption that took him several weeks to master. His hands brushed her soft, round breast and she moaned in his mouth.

Ginny's hands moved to Harry's belt buckle and undid his pants. Harry picked her up slightly and laid her down on the bed, he got up and went to lock the door, pulling off every shred of clothes on his body except for his snitch boxers.

He got back on the bed, kissing Ginny's neck and going down the middle of her chest and down to her stomach. He put his hands on her hips and pulled down her skirt and tossed it off his bed. He slowly kissed her legs and the inside of her thighs which made her moan into her hand. As she was biting down onto her thumb, she picked up her wand from the bedside table and pointed it at the door. She put a silencing charm on it.

Harry grabbed the edges of her cute light blue knickers and pulled them down to her ankles. He looked up at her and she smiled back down at him. Harry kicked off his boxers and crawled up to her waiting form. He kissed her rosy lips and felt her hands on his, guiding his index and middle finger down past her belly button and into the place that made her a woman.

* * *

Three weeks later the important day arrived. Slughorn announced that theantidote wasalmost ready. Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny arrived in his office early in the morning. He worked for four hours straight, it was a Saturday after all. O.W.L.s and N.E.W.T.s were going to start soon so the castle was quite. Harry didn't have anytime for his pangs of guilt ever time he thought of how he got the three most important people in his life to drop out of school. "Harry, are you going to go visit Godric's Hallow?" Ron asked, looking sideways at him, "You know, after the cup is destroyed."

"I don't know," said Harry looking at the cup. "I mean, last year I said some pretty stupid things--"

"Here, here," Ginny groaned. They all laughed.

"--I'm not sure if Godric's Hallow would having anything. My parent's house was destroyed. I would like to visit their graves though. I think I'll ask Lupin to show me where they are."

"I've asked Lupin to come down today. He said he would come down after he had lunch with his wife. Sweet girl, that one." Slughorn added.

Soon after that, Lupin walked in. "Hello all. Today is the day, huh?" He walked over to the cauldron and breathed in the thick air.

"Yes. Soon." Slughorn said stirring it. It wasn't soon. Harry found himself dropping off into sleep, his head in Ginny's lap. Her fingers tangled themselves in his hair. Harry sighed deeply into her legs, his hands feeling the bare skin above her ankle.

He started to hear Ron's snoring and Ginny's stomach growl. Harry realized his own hunger. "I think we should run down to the kitchens and get something to eat," Harry said, standing up and holding out his hand to Ginny. He turned to Hermione who was holding Ron's sleeping body. "Are you gonna wake him up and come too?" Hermione shook her head. "All right, we'll be back later."

Harry walked out of the office and went up upstairs with Ginny. "I didn't realize it was after dark." Ginny said looking out the window. Harry checked his watch.

"9:30," he told her. It didn't take long to get to the Kitchens. Harry ticked the pear and pushed on the green door handle that appeared.

"Harry Potter sir!" Dobby's voice echoed from across the room. He ran with a flash and knocked the wind out of Harry. "Dobby heard you left school but you hadn't come to the kitchens to say goodbye to Dobby!"

"I'm sorry," Harry smiled.

"I knew you would come by to see me if you ever were at Hogwarts." Tear's flooded the little elf's eyes, "Are you hungry sir and miss?"

"Yes!" Ginny moaned, flopping herself down at the nearest table. Harry smiled and sat next to her. "Anything please!" Elves zoomed around in every direction bringing them tea, pumpkin juice, coffee, and water. Then food flew to them: ham, chicken, rice, fish, green beans, corn, baked potatoes, salads and spaghetti. After they finished eating more plates appeared in front of their faces carrying chocolate cakes, ice cream, and other sweet desserts.

Ginny leaned on Harry's shoulder when she couldn't eat anymore. Harry smiled and put his arm around her. Dobby stood up on the seat opposite Harry, but he wasn't higher than Harry's nose. "Harry Potter came by to see Dobby, right?"

Harry shifted in his seat and said sadly, "Unfortunately Dobby, I am here today on business. It was only by luck that I came to see you today, but I am very glad I did!" Harry added at the end when the Elf looked sad.

"Is this your new lady friend?" Dobby asked pointing to the sleeping Ginny.

"Yes," Harry smiled, "but we've been going out now for a while. She is Ron's sister."

"Harry Potter's Wheezy?" Dobby asked.

Harry laughed, "Yeah, this is another one of my 'Wheezy's." Harry looked down at his watch, it was past eleven. "Oh, sorry Dobby. We've got to go check on...well, check on what we came to Hogwarts to do." Harry shook Ginny's shoulders.

She moaned and mumbled, "Later, Harry. I'm not ready to do it with you."

Harry blushed, "Ginny, wake up, we need to go to Slughorn's office." Ginny groaned and got up. Harry lead her out of the kitchen, waving to Dobby. "I hope they are almost done," Harry said, half-pulling Ginny.

"Students out of bed!" Came the wheezying voice of Argus Filch. Harry and Ginny barely rounded the corner when there he was smiling with his ugly teeth.

"We aren't students here. You can't give us detention." Harry threw his shoulders back, "So if you don't mind..." Harry pushed past him and ran down to Slughorn's office, Ginny started waking up and ran too.

They entered the room just in time to see Ron, Hermione, and Lupin clapping and Slughorn taking the cup out of cauldron with a look of triumph on his face. Then, after just a second, he threw the cup into the fireplace where it glowed red then crumpled up and melted.

"What?" Harry yelled over the singing and dancing of Ginny, Hermione, and Ron.

Slughorn smiled at him, "It is no longer a Horcrux. You are one step closer."

Harry smiled and joined in the dancing.

* * *

**A/N:** My goodness...this chapter was hard. I think it was hard because I know after this there is nothing stopping Harry from going after Voldemort, something I personally am not ready for. I will keep going though, because I want to get to my next project asap.

This was a more graphic sex scene. I felt awkward writing it, but oh well. What's done is done. Also...I was thinking of the math and I think I only have 2-3 chapters left. Plus an epilogue.

**Count R.P.Orlok :** I'm sorry. Freddy Kruegar, my bad! Anyway, those nights are over, my two movie buddies moved away for college...sad. But my gay best friend is back from DC and Barnes and Noble dates are back on. Maybe, if he will start reading Harry Potter, I'll take my laptop to B&N and write while I'm there.

**Spacehog26:** Have I mentioned lately that I love you...r reviews? Thanks a lot!

**LindseyPotterWeasley:** Thanks, I don't know why it is so hard to write him. I love him, he is one of my favorite characters of ALL TIME!

**tobydog:** You are wonderful:)

**Conbo:** Did you miss the WHOLE venting thing? I mentioned a story that looked a lot like mine. I'm even talked to the writer lots. Tobydog was so nice and told me about it. If you check though, mine was written before it.

Oh well, I am nearing _300 _reviews! I am so excited!


End file.
